Common Ennemy
by Choupy
Summary: Oubliez le passé et les rancœurs et s'associer [No Slash]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Suis pas anglaise. Ni représentante de la Warner. Bref rien à moi donc.

**Note** : Respect des tomes 1 à 5. Pour le tome 6, tout est pareil jusqu'au chapitre 28 « La Fuite du Prince ».

**Note prologue** : Jusqu'à la phrase « Courez, Draco ! » c'est exactement le livre de JKR. Après, il y aura encore de nombreuses phrases reprises puisqu'après tout c'est presque la même scène.

* * *

« **Avada Kedavra** ! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Snape et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur qu'Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

Harry eut l'impression que lui aussi était précipité dans le vide. Ce n'était pas vrai... Il n'avait pas pu arriver une chose pareille...

« Vite, filons d'ici. » dit Snape.

Il attrapa Malfoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres. Greyback, ainsi que l'homme à la silhouette massive et sa sœur trapue, les suivirent, ces deux derniers haletant d'excitation. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un sortilège qui le paralysait dos au mur, mais l'horreur et le désarroi. Il rejeta sa cape d'invisibilité au moment où le dernier Mangemort, l'homme aux traits grossiers, franchissait la porte et disparaissait dans l'escalier. « **Petrifius totalus** ! » Le Mangemort se cambra comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans le dos et tomba à terre, raide comme une figure de cire, mais à peine avait-il touché le sol qu'Harry l'enjambait déjà et dévalait l'escalier obscur.

Il sentait son cœur déchiré d'effroi... Il devait retrouver Dumbledore et attraper Snape... D'une certaine manière, les deux choses étaient liées... S'il parvenait à faire l'une et l'autre, il pourrait inverser le cours des événements... Il était impossible que Dumbledore soit mort...

Il sauta d'un bond les dix dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'immobilisa à l'endroit où il avait atterri, sa baguette levée : le couloir faiblement éclairé était envahi de poussière. La moitié du plafond semblait s'être effondrée et un combat faisait rage un peu plus loin. Mais alors qu'il essayait de distinguer les adversaires, il entendit la voix haïe s'écrier : « C'est fini, il faut partir maintenant ! » Et il vit Snape disparaitre à l'angle d'un mur, tout au bout du couloir. Malfoy et lui avaient réussi à traverser la bataille indemne. Lorsqu'Harry se lança à leur poursuite, l'un des combattants se détacha de la mêlée et se rua vers lui : c'était Greyback, le loup-garou. Il renversa Harry avant que celui-ci ait pu brandir sa baguette. Il tomba en arrière, des cheveux répugnants collés contre son visage, une odeur pestilentielle de sueur et de sang le prenant à la gorge, un souffle brûlant et avide dans son cou... « **Petrifius totalus** ! »

Harry sentit Greyback s'effondrer sur lui. Dans un prodigieux effort, il repoussa le loup-garou qui roula sur le sol. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit alors dans sa direction. Il se baissa et se précipita tête la première vers le cœur de la bataille. Ses pieds se posèrent sur quelque chose de glissant, de poisseux, et il trébucha : il y avait deux corps par terre allongés à plat ventre dans une mare de sang, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les regarder de plus près. Car il venait d'apercevoir devant lui des cheveux roux qui voletaient comme des flammes : Ginny affrontait Amycus, le Mangemort à la silhouette massive, esquivant les maléfices qu'il lui jetait en rafales. Amycus gloussait de rire, trouvant le jeu très amusant.

« **Endoloris**... **Endoloris**... Tu ne pourras pas toujours danser comme ça, ma jolie... »

« **Impedimenta** ! » s'écria Harry.

Son sort atteignit Amycus en pleine poitrine. Il poussa un petit cri de goret, fut soulevé par le choc et violemment projeté contre le mur opposé, glissant à terre derrière Ron, le Professeur McGonagall et Lupin, qui combattait chacun un Mangemort. Plus loin, Harry vit Tonks aux prises avec un énorme sorcier blond. Celui-ci envoyait de tous côtés des maléfices qui ricochaient contre les murs, craquelant la pierre, fracassant la fenêtre la plus proche. « Harry, d'où viens tu ? » s'écria Ginny, mais il n'y eut pas de temps de lui répondre.

Tête baissée, il fonça droit devant, évitant de justesse une explosion qui projeta sur eux une pluie de débris arrachés au mur. Il ne fallait pas que Snape s'échappe, il devait à tout prix le rattraper...

« Prends ca ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Harry aperçut Alecto, la femme Mangemort, qui s'enfuyait dans le couloir, les bras au-dessus de la tête, son frère sur ses talons. Harry se rua à leur poursuite mais son pied heurta quelques chose et il se retrouva étalé de tout son long en travers des jambes de quelqu'un : il tourna la tête et distingua le visage rond et pâle de Neville, contre le sol.

« Neville, qu'est-ce que... »

« 'a va » marmonna Neville, les mains crispés sur le ventre. « Harry, Snape et Malfoy... Ils sont passés... »

« Je sais, j'essaye de les rattraper ! » dit Harry, toujours par terre, lançant un maléfice à l'énorme Mangemort blond qui était à lui seul le responsable principal du chaos.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le maléfice l'atteignit en plein tête. Il pivota, chancela, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes derrière le frère et la sœur. Harry se releva et se précipita le long du couloir, indifférent aux détonations qui résonnaient dans son dos, aux hurlements des autres qui lui criaient de revenir, à l'appel muet des silhouettes étendues à terre et dont il ignorait le sort... Il dérapa en tournant l'angle du mur, ses baskets rendues glissantes par le sang qui s'y était collé. Snape avait une avance considérable. Etait-il déjà entré dans l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande ou l'Ordre du Phénix avait-il réussi à en interdire l'accès, à empêcher les Mangemorts de s'échapper par ce moyen ? Il n'entendit plus que le martèlement de ses pas et le battement de son cœur, tandis qu'il s'élançait dans un nouveau couloir désert. Il aperçut alors une empreinte ensanglantée qui montrait qu'un des Mangemorts au moins se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château... L'accès de la Salle sur Demande était peut-être bel et bien bloqué...

Au moment où il tournait un autre coin de mur, dans une longue glissade, un maléfice lui siffla aux oreilles et il plongea derrière une armure qui explosa. Il vit le frère et la sœur Mangemorts dévaler l'escalier de marbre devant lui et leur lança plusieurs sortilèges, mais il ne parvint à atteindre que quelques sorcières en perruque qui se trouvaient dans un tableau accroché au mur et s'enfuirent en hurlant dans les peintures voisines. Harry sauta par-dessus les débris de l'armure et entendit à nouveau les cris. D'autres personnes dans le château semblaient s'être réveillées...

Il s'engouffra dans un raccourci, espérant dépasser le frère et la sœur et se rapprocher de Snape et Malfoy qui étaient sûrement descendus dans le parc, à présent. Sans oublier de sauter par-dessus la marche escamotable, au milieu de l'escalier dérobé, il arriva en bas, franchit une tapisserie et fit irruption dans un couloir où se tenaient plusieurs Poufsouffles effarés, vêtus de pyjamas.

« Harry ! Nous avons entendu un bruit et quelqu'un a parlé de la Marque des Ténèbres... » commença Ernie Macmillan.

« Dégagez ! » hurla Harry en repoussant brutalement deux élèves.

Il se précipita vers le palier et descendit le reste de l'escalier de marbre. Les portes de chêne avaient été forcées. On voyait des traces de sang sur le sol et des élèves terrifiés s'étaient blottis contre les murs, un ou deux d'entre eux se protégeant le visage de leurs bras. Le sablier géant de Gryffondor avait été fracassé par un sortilège et les rubis qu'ils contenaient ruisselaient sur les dalles dans un tintement sonore.

Harry traversa le hall à toutes jambes et sortit dans le parc. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes qui courraient sur la pelouse, en direction du portail, au-delà duquel on pouvait transplaner... Il reconnut le gigantesque Mangemort blond et un peu plus loin devant lui, Snape et Malfoy...

L'air froid de la nuit lui déchira les poumons tandis qu'il bondissait à leur poursuite. Il aperçut au loin un éclair de lumière qui dessina brièvement les contours des fugitifs. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué mais il continua à courir, attendant qu'être plus près d'eux pour lancer un maléfice.

Un autre éclair, des cris, des jets de lumière en riposte et Harry comprit : Hagrid avait surgi de sa cabane et tentait d'empêcher les Mangemorts de fuir. Malgré la sensation que chaque respiration lui lacérait les poumons, malgré le point de côté qui le brûlait comme une flamme, Harry continua de courir, une voix répétant dans sa tête : Pas Hagrid... pas Hagrid aussi...

Soudain, quelque chose frappa violement Harry au creux des reins et il tomba en avant, sa tête heurtant le sol, du sang coulant à flots de son nez. Au moment même où il roula sur le dos, sa baguette pointée, il sut que le frère et la sœur qu'il avait dépassés grâce au raccourci le rattrapaient...

« **Impedimenta** ! » hurla-t-il.

Il roula une nouvelle fois sur lui-même et resta tapi contre le sol plongé dans l'obscurité. Miraculeusement, son maléfice avait atteint l'un des poursuivants qui trébucha et s'effondra, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Harry se releva d'un bond et courut à nouveau derrière Snape...

Il voyait à présent l'immense silhouette de Hagrid, illuminé par la lumière du croissant de lune qui venait d'apparaitre derrière les nuages. Le Mangemort blond lançait des maléfices en cascade, mais la force colossale d'Hagrid, la peau épaisse qu'il avait héritée de sa mère géante semblait le protéger. Snape et Malfoy, pendant ce temps, continuaient de courir. Ils auraient bientôt atteint le portail derrière lequel ils pourraient transplaner...

Harry passa en trombe devant Hagrid et son adversaire, visa le dos de Snape et s'écria : « **Stupéfix** ! » Il rata sa cible. Le jet de lumière manqua la tête de Snape et qui s'exclama : « Courez, Draco ! » puis fit volte-face.

Draco ! Avec toute sa haine pour Snape, Harry en aurait presque oublié le blond. Celui-ci s'était retourné une fraction de seconde à l'ordre de Snape. Malfoy paraissait toujours aussi blafard et perdu que sur la tour. Le cœur martelé de sentiments contradictoires, il lui fallu prendre une décision très rapidement. Laisser la haine pour Snape reprendre le dessus ou ... Avant même la fin de sa réflexion, il avait choisi. « **Petrifius totalus !** » Snape n'eut pas à parer le sort, celui-ci filant droit vers Malfoy, arrivé presque au portail. A vingt mètres de distance, Harry entraperçut le minuscule passage de surprise dans les yeux de Snape. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant de brandir leurs baguettes simultanément l'un vers l'autre. « **Endol...** » Mais Snape para le maléfice, projetant Harry en arrière sans lui laisser le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Harry roula par terre puis se releva pendant que le gigantesque Mangemort hurlait derrière lui « **Incendio **! » Harry entendit une explosion et une lumière dansante aux teintes orangés se répandit sur eux : la cabane d'Hagrid était en flammes.

« Crockdur est à l'intérieur, espèce d'abominable... » s'écria Hagrid.

« **Endol**... » lança Harry pour la seconde fois visant la silhouette illuminée par l'incendie, mais Snape para à nouveau le sortilège.

Harry le vit ricaner.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me lancer des Impardonnables, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix couvrant le rugissement des flammes, les cris de Hagrid et les aboiements frénétiques de Crockdur, coincé dans la cabane embrassée. « Vous n'en avez ni l'audace, ni la capacité. »

« **Incarc**... » gronda Harry mais Snape dévia le sort le maléfice d'un bras presque désinvolte.

« Battez-vous ! » lui cria Harry. « Battez-vous, espèce de lâche. »

« Vous m'avez traité de lâche, Potter ? » hurla Snape. « Lorsque votre père m'attaquait, c'était toujours à quatre contre un, alors je me demande comment vous l'appelleriez, lui ? »

« **Stupé**... »

« Paré, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermez votre esprit, Potter, railla Snape en déviant une nouvelle fois le sortilège. « Et toi, maintenant, viens ! » cria-t-il à l'autre Mangemort derrière Harry. « Il est temps de partir d'ici, avant que les gens du Ministère arrivent... »

« **Impedi...** »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini de prononcer la formule, Harry ressentit une effroyable douleur et bascula dans l'herbe. Quelqu'un hurlait. Il ne pourrait certainement pas survivre à une telle souffrance, Snape allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure ou en devienne fou...

« Non ! » rugit la voix de Snape et la douleur cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Harry était recroquevillé dans l'herbe sombre, haletant, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Quelque part au dessus de lui, Snape s'acclamait : « As-tu oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous en d'ici ! Filez ! Je m'occuperai de Malfoy » termina-t-il en désignant le blond étendu dans l'herbe.

Harry sentit le sol trépigner contre sa joue tandis que le frère et la sœur, ainsi que le gigantesque Mangemort blond obéissaient, courant vers le portail. Harry poussa un cri de rage inarticulé : en cet instant, il ne lui importait plus de vivre ou de mourir. Se relevant péniblement, mais décidé, il hurla : « **Accio Draco Malfoy** ! » Snape rit. Harry s'avança, chancelant, en direction de Snape. « **Stupéfix** ! » Sort dévié. Rire stoppé. Snape perçut le regard de Potter. Celui d'un homme qui n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à cet instant précis. « Tout ceci à assez duré » murmura-t-il. Il s'avança vers Malfoy. Harry relança son sort pour faire bouger le blond de plusieurs mètres. « Est-ce un nouveau divertissement Potter ? » grimaça Snape, en alerte. Les autres se rapprochaient, la bataille à l'intérieur de Poudlard se calmait. Le temps lui pressait. Harry ne se comprenait plus lui non plus. Cependant il fixait toujours aussi intensément Snape, l'homme qu'il haïssait autant à présent qu'il haïssait Voldemort.

« **Sectum...** »

Snape agita sa baguette et le sort fut à nouveau repoussé. Mais Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui maintenant, Malfoy allongé dans l'herbe loin derrière eux, et il voyait enfin distinctement sa tête : Snape ne ricanait plus, ne se moquait plus. Les flammes éclatantes révélaient un visage plein de fureur. Aurait-il pu lire sur le sien qu'il y aurait vu son miroir. Rassemblant tout son pouvoir de concentration, Harry pensa : _**Levic...**_

« Non, Potter ! » s'écria Snape.

Il y eut un BANG retentissant et Harry fut violemment précipité en arrière, tombant à nouveau sur le sol. Cette fois, sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il entendit Hagrid vociférer et Crockdur hurler à la mort pendant que Snape s'approchait de lui et le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Harry était étendu par terre, sans baguette, sans défense, comme Dumbledore l'avait été avant lui. Un Stupéfix et il était offert à Voldemort. Le visage blafard était baigné de la même haine qu'il avait laissée paraître avant de foudroyer Dumbledore.

« Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés – moi, le Prince de Sang-Mélé ! Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriveriez... Non ! »

Harry avait plongé vers sa baguette mais Snape lança un sort et elle fut expédiée plus loin, hors de vue, dans l'obscurité.

« Alors tuez-moi. » dit Harry, la voix haletante. Il n'éprouvait aucune peur, simplement de la rage et du mépris. « Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche... »

« NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! » hurla Snape.

Son visage était devenu soudain dément, inhumain, comme s'il éprouvait la même douleur que le chien jappant, gémissant, coincé dans la cabane en feu de Hagrid. Le bruit des autres se rapprocha, Snape fit signe de bouger, cherchant Malfoy des yeux. Harry roula brusquement sur le côté, tendant le bras au hasard. Avec de la chance, il agrippa sa baguette et hâtivement dévia le sort que Snape venait de lancer pour récupérer le blond. Snape se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry, les yeux rouges de colère, mais aussi d'incompréhension. Harry lui sourit méchamment. Snape leva la baguette vers lui, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Un grondement se fit entendre. Buck fondait dans leur direction. Snape se reprit, fondit l'air de sa baguette et Harry sentit quelque chose de brûlant, comme un fouet chauffé à blanc, lui frapper le visage en le planquant brusquement contre le sol. Des tâches de lumières explosèrent devant ses yeux et pendant un moment, il lui sembla impossible de reprendre son souffle. Puis il entendit au-dessus de lui le bruissement d'ailes de Buck qui avait plongé sur Snape. Celui-ci reculait en chancelant sous les serres aiguisés comme des rasoirs qui essayaient de le lacérer. Lorsqu'Harry se redressa, assis dans l'herbe, la tête lui tournant encore après son dernier choc avec le sol, il vit Snape s'enfuir à toutes jambes, l'énorme bête battant des ailes derrière lui et hurlant comme jamais. Il se releva tant bien que mal, espérant pouvoir reprendre la poursuite, mais regardant hébété autour de lui, il sut qu'il serait trop tard. Buck volait en cercle au-dessus du portail : Snape avait transplané, juste derrière l'enceinte de l'école.

« HAGRID ? » hurla Harry. Au loin, il distingua plusieurs ombres courir vers lui. Il fallait se décider vite. Malfoy, toujours étendu dans l'herbe, Harry réfléchit aussi rapidement que son état le permis. Il se tourna et leva la tête vers la tour lointaine, leva sa baguette et pria pour que sa concentration lui permette encore un sort à une telle distance. « **Accio ma cape d'invisibilité !** ». Un instant après, la cape voletait à toute vitesse vers lui, il la saisit à la volée et l'a déposa précipitamment sur Malfoy, prenant garde de le recouvrir entièrement. Un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe humide, la baguette du Serpentard gisait. Harry s'en saisit et la fourra rapidement dans une de ses poches.

Devant lui, Hagrid venait de ressortir des flammes, Crockdur sur son dos. Avec un cri de gratitude, Harry tomba à genoux, tremblant des pieds à la tête, le corps douloureux, le souffle saccadé, chaque respiration lui transperçant les poumons. Il vit Kingsley prononcer la formule pour éteindre le feu et sentit Hagrid s'accroupir à côté de lui demander si tout allait bien. Harry sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer s'il ne s'obligeait pas à se relever. Il quémanda la main du demi-géant pour l'effectuer.

« Ca va Harry ? » s'enquit inquiet Lupin, essoufflé.

« Ca va bien. Et vous ? »

« Bien sûr que oui... Il en faut plus que cela pour m'avoir. » répondit Hagrid, caressant Crockdur.

« Ca peut aller » rassura le loup-garou, de profondes entailles au visage.

Harry jeta un œil vers la forme qu'il savait inanimé. « Remus, j'ai besoin de vous... ». Lupin haussa les sourcils avant de grimacer sous la douleur de ce simple geste. Harry ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom.

Il l'entraina un peu en retrait. « Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous, de votre discrétion. Dumbledore est... est mort. » réussit-il à dire péniblement. Lupin voulut aussitôt s'écrier, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« C'est Snape ! Mais il n'est pas temps pour l'instant d'en discuter, j'ai besoin de vous urgemment avant que tout le monde ne se rassemble. » Harry désigna du regard la direction « Sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, vous trouverez quelque chose, j'ai besoin que vous transplaniez immédiatement au Square pour l'y déposer... enfermé de façon sure. N'en parlez à personne avant moi, s'il vous plait. »

Lupin allait protester, mais il lut le regard du fils de James et choisit de lui faire confiance. Il hocha de la tête. « Je reviens tout de suite après. »

Harry le remercia d'un sourire faible. Puis tandis que derrière lui le silence commençait à émerger des cris, Harry observa le dernier Maraudeur s'accroupir pour prendre Malfoy – toujours caché sous la cape – dans ses bras et se diriger à grands pas vers le portail, avant de transplaner. S'essuyant le visage des mains, Harry se questionna. Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision ?


	2. Chapter 1

Narcissa Malfoy les attendait. Elle était passée du bureau au couloir du premier à sa chambre sans cesse toute la soirée. Les seules pièces où elle jouissait encore d'une relative vie privée dans son propre manoir. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une des fenêtres qui occupait tout un mur comme quelqu'un qui admire le paysage sous la lune.

Nerveusement, elle tripotait l'embrasse de ses rideaux, la soie s'accrocha à ses ongles. Elle observa les deux hommes qui étaient en conversation à ses pieds. Elle lutta contre le désir, le besoin de descendre les rejoindre afin de leur demander des nouvelles, de leur partager son angoisse.

« Ecoutez mère », lui avait dit Draco, 16 ans, encore imprégné de l'odeur enfantine qui lui collait à la peau, « je fais ce qu'aurait souhaité père et surtout j'obéis au Lord. Je suis de même suffisamment âgé pour savoir ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, c'est servir notre Maître et faire honneur à sa mission. Comme père l'a fait avant moi. Alors pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Il avait dardé sur Narcissa le regard clair de ses yeux d'acier, si troublant, si déterminé. Il avait retiré sa cape de cérémonie, avait sommé un elfe d'aller la lui plier et ranger sans froisser ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de tissu, puis s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il passait devant sa mère pour entrer dans le couloir, l'odeur si caractéristique de son fils, son odeur d'enfant n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Narcissa en aurait été asphyxiée. Il ressemble tellement à son père, avait-elle pensé.

Il suit le chemin de son père, lui chuchota une petite voix intérieure. Narcissa se détourna de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait rester là à guetter derrière la fenêtre comme une simple servante, comme une intruse dans sa propre maison. Elle était la maitresse des lieux.

Délaissant le premier étage, elle descendit gracieusement les larges escaliers, sa main effleurant légèrement la rampe à chacun de ses pas. Sa robe caressait le nez des marches. A l'entente de son apparition, Nott et Goyle cessèrent leur conversation pour se retourner et la saluer. Malgré l'absence de Lucius, le noble nom de Malfoy inspirait toujours autant de respect. Narcissa s'en enorgueillit et tout à la fois aurait préféré un peu plus de discrétion pour son fils, il n'aurait ainsi pas eu cette mission à remplir. Encore quelques mois et il aurait doucement pris le chemin de son père aux côtés des plus fidèles.

Elle se raisonna. Tout serait bientôt fini. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge massive de l'entrée. Non, avec de la chance, tout était déjà terminé. Mission remplie et son fils pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison libéré de ce poids. Elle entra dans le petit salon tout près du grand hall, somma un elfe de lui apporter une tasse de thé brûlante en vue de son attente. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de congédier proprement le misérable être en haillons, la tasse chaude posée délicatement devant elle, sur la table basse, que déjà les bruits caractéristiques de plusieurs transplanages. Aussi dignement que son impatience le lui permit, elle s'élança hors de la pièce.

Dans le grand hall, les Carrow, le grand blond Rowle et la plupart des Mangemorts affectés à la mission de ce soir étaient là, chez elle, encore tous couverts de poussières et de sang. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû ordonner à son personnel de venir immédiatement nettoyer la terre tombée sur le marbre de l'entrée. Mais là, son regard ne cessait de bouger de droite à gauche, partout. C'est à peine si elle faisait attention à tous les Mangemorts présents. Le Manoir était devenu le point de passage presque obligé de tous les transplanages mangemorts. Il n'y restait pas longtemps, non. Juste le temps de repartir vers leur destination finale. Très souvent la demeure du Lord. Mais ce soir, ces visites impromptues qui l'insupportaient tant n'occupaient pas une once de son esprit. Juste l'inquiétude. Soudain un autre pop la fit se retourner précipitamment. Severus Snape venait enfin d'apparaître. Son attitude était toujours aussi impassible, mais le voutement inconscient de son dos trahissait une grande fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, empressée d'entendre l'arrivée inévitable de son fils. Mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard du Maitre des Potions pour la première fois ce soir-là. Dans ses yeux noirs dénués de chaleur, elle y lut son désespoir de mère. Puis Severus secoua la tête négativement. Sa main se porta à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui n'allait pas tarder. Severus dut le remarquer, s'avança rapidement vers elle, lui attrapa douloureusement le bras et la précipita à nouveau dans le petit salon. Il la força à s'asseoir, lui resta debout face à elle.

« Draco n'est pas mort. »

Il savait que cela ne la calmerait pas totalement, mais espérait que cette information lui empêchait de subir une crise d'hystérique féminine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Narcissa serait de celle-là. Mais après tout la famille Black était si... folle. Alors une petite crise d'hystérie parce que son fils de 16 ans ne revenait pas d'une attaque contre le sorcier si puissant qu'était le Directeur de Poudlard n'était peut-être pas exagéré.

« Dumbledore lui l'est. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension flagrant. Severus s'agaça. Le dire serait douloureux. Mas peut-être devrait-il alors l'énoncer pour la première fois à un autre que Voldemort lui-même.

« Albus Dumbledore est mort. »

Elle soupira de contentement. « Draco a réussi. »

« J'ai tué Dumbledore. » rectifia immédiatement le Mangemort.

Le dire était si irréel. Comme si cette soirée n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé l'irréparable.

« Et Draco... » balbutia-t-elle.

La voir si hésitante l'irrita.

« Draco a été fait prisonnier en quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Potter avait l'air d'y tenir. Ton fils n'a pas réussi à s'échapper. Il était sous Petrifius quand j'ai été obligé de transplaner. »

Narcissa se redressa soudain, furieuse, les gestes désordonnés vers Snape.

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas ! A leur merci ! A leurs tortures ! »

« Tous ses crétins de Gryffondors et compagnie ne torturent pas les prisonniers. »

« Nous sommes en guerre ! Tout le monde va torturer tout le monde ! C'est à celui qui aura le plus de moyens de briser l'autre qui gagne ! Et Draco sera un de ses moyens ! Surtout s'il a participé à l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Tu avais juré de protéger mon fils, tu en avais fait le Serment ! » accusa-t-elle.

« Qui consistait à l'aider à remplir sa mission. Ce qui est fait. Si Draco ne parvient pas à se défendre seul, il fallait le laisser conclure son cycle scolaire avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort de second rang. Je ne suis pas sa nourrice ! » termina Snape en haussant le ton pour la première fois.

« Un Malfoy n'est pas un second choix ! » s'indigna Narcissa. « Mon fils suivra les traces de son père parmi les serviteurs du Lord ! »

Elle toisa Severus, qui se mit à ricaner. Elle se décomposa intérieurement en comprenant. Dans les yeux onyx se lisait Lucius Malfoy croupissant dans les geôles d'Azkaban. « Je vois ça ! » cracha-t-il méprisant. Il quitta la pièce sans saluer Narcissa Malfoy comme son rang l'aurait exigé. Elle comprit immédiatement que la disgrâce pointait. Et qu'elle était seule.

""

L'ombre chancelante se faufila. L'impasse du Tisseur était aussi déserte que d'habitude. Personne ne songeait donc à venir le débusquer ici. Pourtant son adresse d'été n'était pas un secret gardé précieusement. Peu la connaissait, mais il ne l'avait jamais non plus dissimulée. Dumbledore y était le plus souvent son unique visiteur durant les deux longs mois de solitude. Dumbledore... Ne pas penser à lui. Ne plus penser à lui. Du moins cette nuit. Car demain commencerait la suite de la mission. De sa mission. Terminer son œuvre. Ne pas rendre inutile son sacrifice.

Il tomba lourdement sur son canapé mité. La poussière en sortit. Il toussa, chassant le nuage d'une main tremblante. Ce soir, un de ses Maitre avait disparu. L'autre jubilait.

Habituellement, Severus détestait les réunions chez le Lord, mais s'en accommodait comme il le faisait avec pléthore d'événements ou d'individus. Pourtant ce soir, il l'avait abhorré son air suffisant à l'annonce, il avait suffoqué à l'air vicié de la grand salle du Manoir de Voldemort, il avait pris sur lui pour supporter les rires gras des autres Mangemorts, il avait failli vomir à l'explosion de joie du Lord lorsqu'il avait été obligé de relater en détail les derniers instants du vieux Directeur. Puis était arrivé le moment de parler de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy absent de cette joyeuse réunion. Draco Malfoy qui aurait mérité les Doloris. Ceux-là même que Snape avait enduré à sa place.

Assassin de Dumbledore. Héros des Mangemorts qui en remerciement était barder de Doloris...

En cette minute, il serait presque prêt à en regretter les pompeuses cérémonies du Ministère. Eux et leur Ordre de Merlin au moins ne l'empêcherait pas de s'asseoir tranquillement pour espérer voir se conclure cette maudite journée. Les nausées étaient enfin passées mais pas les douleurs lancinantes dans chacun de ses muscles. Les colères du Lord il connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Celles de Dumbledore n'avaient jamais été de la lecture de la déception dans son regard.

Grognant de douleur et de colère, il se releva pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. L'eau fraiche sur son visage et glissant sur ses poignets fut la bienvenue. Il n'aurait rien pu avaler sans le régurgiter aussitôt, mais sa gorge complètement sèche lui implorait de boire. Puis il glissa lentement – chaque geste était une torture – vers son laboratoire. Il attrapa une potion calmante sur l'étagère. Sa spécialité lui permettait au moins d'un peu réparer les dommages du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitrait plus. Un sommeil, et, ce jour maudite, cette nuit sans fin auraient disparu. Dans la chambre, il fit le tour de ses possessions. Heureusement qu'il avait commencé des semaines auparavant à ramener quelques affaires et des ingrédients précieux de Poudlard. Là-bas, il ne lui restait plus que des choses sans importances. Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il lui serait donné de retourner à Poudlard un jour.

Sous les draps noirs, Snape revécut encore et toujours le meurtre de Dumbledore. Son meurtre... La fuite... Severus n'avait pas menti à Narcissa. L'Ordre ne ferait aucun mal à Draco – quelques petites privations tout au plus. Mais Potter... Snape se remémora avec une appréhension détestable la froide expression du gamin Potter dans le parc. Rage, colère et pas une once de frayeur. Ce gosse avait trouvé une raison de se battre encore plus forte que le devoir ou le courage griffondorien : la haine...


	3. Chapter 2

« Il l'a tué, Snape a tué Dumbledore. »

Harry le répétait pour la énième fois, mais pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à le dire sans que ses poings ne se serrent. Rassemblés dans le bureau de McGonagall, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents au château l'écoutaient dans un silence complet. Certains lui avaient jeté de tels regards effarés la première fois...

D'autres avaient tout bonnement refusé de le croire au départ. Hagrid se refusait à imaginer que le grand Dumbledore avait pu mourir, il s'était tout d'abord exprimé sur la fatigue extrême d'Harry qui le faisait délirer. Avant que les larmes présentes dans les yeux du Rouge et Or ne le fassent se stopper. Harry l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Chaque pas était plus lourd que le précédent. Harry avait arrêté de tenter de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien d'explicable, juste l'assourdissante vérité tournoyante dans son esprit. Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Après avoir été celui qui répéta la prophétie à Voldemort, il avait tué Dumbledore. Une belle continuité en quelque sorte.

Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la tour. La forme inanimée du vieux Directeur l'avait fait accélérer. Sourd aux interrogations d'Hagrid, aux aboiements de Crockdur et au calme angoissant enveloppant Poudlard, il ne ressentait alors que l'horrible sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Et la même pensée refit surface dans son esprit : ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne devait pas être réel. Il traversa facilement la foule murmurante et ne se stoppa pas au premier rang, il continua son chemin. Seul. Harry entendit un grognement déchirant. Le choc du demi-géant. Dumbledore, endormi à ses pieds, il s'accroupit auprès de lui. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient clos, si Harry l'avait souhaité il aurait presque pu se persuader qu'il dormait. Si... Si... les deux mots de Snape n'avaient pas existé. Si cette soirée ne se relevait être qu'un cauchemar...

Mais rien n'était plus véridique. Rien de plus que cette simple phrase. Si quelqu'un lui demandait de la prononcer une fois de plus, il hurlerait. De démence, d'hystérie, de fatigue ou de colère. Qu'importe mais il hurlerait.

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. » fit le professeur McGonagall.

Il releva douloureusement la tête sur elle. Elle avait vieillie de 10 ans en 1 heure.

« Je ne suis pas blessé. » répondit-il, son visage râpé criant le contraire.

« Tout le monde y est allé. »

Harry soupira. Heureusement personne n'avait perdu la vie... personne d'autre... mais certains avait eu moins de chance que lui. Bill Weasley avait été attaqué par Greyback. Arthur, maussade dans un coin du bureau, avait insisté pour participer à la réunion improvisée de l'Ordre malgré tout. Tout le reste des roux se trouvaient à l'infirmerie auprès de lui et de Fleur. Le brun porta ses mains sur ses tempes. Est-il possible de se sentir aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que son estomac allait se renverser, que sa tête allait exploser.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Lupin faisait son entrée discrètement, Tonks – bien que rassurée au préalable par Harry – se précipita sur lui. Il ne la repoussa pas aussi fort qu'habituellement cette fois-ci, mais ne la tint pas non plus vraiment dans ses bras. Il se contenta de fixer Harry. Le loup-garou paraissait tout aussi épuisé qu'eux, mais il avait cette petite lueur dans le fond de ses yeux clairs. Celle-là même qui fit revenir Harry à l'instant présent. A ce dont il avait chargé Remus. Harry l'interrogea silencieusement. L'ancien professeur hocha la tête positivement. Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Pour mieux les rouvrir sur une pluie de questions muettes. Il se tut cependant. Remus saurait assez tôt. Il le méritait. C'était apaisant de penser que la confiance n'était pas qu'une vague idée bafouée.

Il traversa le bureau sans un mot, laissant les adultes entre eux. Il sortit sans même être retenu. Au-dehors, il trouva une Hermione adossée au mur, faussement nonchalante, les yeux mi-clos. Elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit. Elle se redressa et s'engouffra dans ses bras. « Harry... » fit-elle doucement. Il accepta l'étreinte avec réticence, mais n'eut pas le courage de la repousser. Il ne voulait pas la méprendre. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était que le moment qui était fautif. Elle ne dit plus rien d'autre. Pas de mot superflu, juste la chaleur d'une amie pour réchauffer le désordre de ses sentiments. Une main douce vint remplacer l'étreinte et l'incita à la suivre.

« Ron et moi on se demandait où tu... enfin tu comprends et Ron ne pouvait pas quitter... enfin Bill. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je t'emmène. »

Il obéit sans vraiment y penser. Après tout, ce soir, il était plus simple d'obéir à Hermione que d'argumenter. Le silence avait repris ses droits dans les couloirs sombres du château. Tous les élèves sommés de retourner dans leurs dortoirs pour un sommeil qu'ils ne trouveraient pas. Elle le guida finalement sans un mot jusqu'à l'infirmerie, réalisant par procuration les vœux de leur Directrice de Maison.

Harry vit plusieurs lits occupés, Madame Pomfresh circulant d'un à l'autre avec vitesse et efficacité. Neville, assis, dans un lit à sa droite lui fit un bref salut. Le pauvre garçon avait dû recevoir plus d'un sort, mais ne se départait pas de son air enfantin coutumier. Hermione lui désigna le fond de la salle. Un rideau blanc avait été tiré. Derrière la famille Weasley et Fleur Delacourt se serraient autour du lit, assis sur quelques chaises placées pour l'occasion. Harry s'installa sans bruit à côté de Ron, Hermione reprit sa place de l'autre. Ginny leva un regard inquiet mais calme vers lui. Il lui sourit, heureux de la retrouver sans mal.

« Ca va mon chéri ? » sanglota Molly, s'apercevant de sa présence bien plus tard.

« Ca va... et Bill ? » osa-t-il enfin questionner.

Personne ne répondit vraiment. Harry se maudit, quelle idée de poser une question pareille. Le visage lacéré de Bill donnait les plus évidentes réponses. Bientôt Arthur rejoignit sa famille. Son retour parmi eux déclencha étrangement plus de remous que celle d'Harry. Molly le questionna doucement, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

« C'est lui alors ? »

Monsieur Weasley hocha la tête, puis leva ses yeux embrumés vers Harry. Celui-ci comprit que le nom du meurtrier du professeur Dumbledore ne circulait pas encore, que les circonstances de sa mort n'avaient pas été dévoilées. Arthur Weasley détourna le regard vers Harry, cherchant son approbation, après tout c'était un peu son histoire... Celui-ci la lui donna sans tarder.

« C'est bien Snape qui a tué Dumbledore. »

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, Ron écarquilla des yeux, un gémissement se fit entendre, de même que des cris d'incrédulité. Le message était passé... Arthur reprit, avec peu d'enthousiasme.

« Malfoy avait apparemment pour mission de le faire, mais c'est Snape qui l'a fait. Un Avada Kedavra. »

Un plateau se fracassa au sol. Madame Pomfresh venait de passer derrière le rideau entendant et comprenant les derniers mots. Elle s'était figée, les onguents étalés à ses pieds, le plateau gris sur les carrelages blancs. Fred, surprenant tout le monde, se leva précipitamment pour l'aider, ramassa les baumes, le plateau, remit de l'ordre et le lui retendit. L'infirmière ne réagit pas, se contentant de murmurer des mots intelligibles. Le jumeau hésita entre la secouer ou pas. Arthur lui vint en aide, il se leva pour prendre le tout des mains de son fils et les plaça d'autorité dans les mains de Pomfresh. Harry le regarda, fasciné ; Arthur Weasley s'effaçait si souvent devant le fort caractère de sa femme. Mais après tout, n'avait-il déjà pas tempêté lorsque Molly avait émis l'idée de refuser le retour à Poudlard pour ses enfants.

« Restez calme, les élèves ont besoin de vous. » fit-il en désignant la salle derrière elle. Son visage reprit sa mobilité, ses gestes professionnelles mécaniquement se remirent en route. Elle s'installa pour étaler les onguents à Bill, avec l'aide de Fleur qui refusait obstinément de lui lâcher la main.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là ? Sans un mot plus haut que l'autre ? Harry aurait dit des années, Hermione des secondes. Ron, lui, était parti trop loin pour comprendre que le temps s'écoulait encore. C'est dans un sursaut qu'il revint sur terre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. La directrice adjointe bavarda un moment avec madame Pomfresh avant de repartir sans oublier de partager la peine des blessés par des regards compréhensifs. L'arrivée pour une fois discrète de Tonks, les yeux rouges, fit se lever Harry. Il devait parler à Remus. Passant devant Ginny, il lui prit la main rapidement pour lui communiquer sa présence, elle entrelaça ses doigts un instant, lui sourit, avant qu'il ne lui murmure : « Je dois vous laisser, mais... » Sa voix se brisa, l'empêcha de poursuivre. Ginny comprenait se dit-il en se dégageant pour retraverser d'un pas empressé l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Potter ! » entendit-il s'écrier derrière lui, la voix agacée et plus qu'à cran de Pomfresh. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous examiner encore. »

Il ne retourna pas.

« Je savais que tu sortirais bien vite en voyant Dora. »

La voix calme le fit sursauter. Pour la première fois ce soir, quelqu'un lui parlait comme si tout était normal. Avec un timbre calme et plat. Cependant un coup d'œil sur le visage du loup-garou rappelait les événements. Les entailles sur le visage étaient toujours là. Harry leva la main vers elles, suspendant son geste très vite, se rendant compte de l'intimité du geste qu'il allait effectuer. Remus le fit à sa place.

« Pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir cette chère Pompom. »

Harry savait que c'était de sa faute. De la faute de sa demande...

« C'est donc bien Snape... » reprit Lupin.

« Oui. » murmura le Survivant.

« Snape... ta phrase m'a tourné en boucle durant tout mon passage au Square. Il n'y avait personne là-bas au fait. Maugrey travaille. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Puis la cape a glissé, et j'ai oublié de penser. »

Lupin lui tendit la cape en boule, Harry s'en empara. « Draco Malfoy... c'est un bien beau et encombrant cadeau que tu t'es fait là. Comment ? »

« Il devait assassiner Dumbledore, c'est Snape qui l'a fait, il s'est enfui avec, je l'ai arrêté. »

Remus sourcilla, mais ne dit mot. Il s'installa, assis, sur un des bancs du couloir et proposa à Harry d'en faire autant, il déclina.

« Snape... » répéta le maraudeur. « Nous nous demandions tous... Mais il a toujours eu confiance... Severus... »

« Il nous a tous berné. »

« C'est un occlumens de très haut qualité. » fit-il durement.

Harry tiqua à cette dureté inhabituelle chez l'ami de ses parents. Il pourrait lui dire que Snape était celui qui les avais vendus, que c'est à cause de lui que la prophétie avait été révélé à Voldemort mais il s'y refusa. Lupin n'avait pas besoin de plus de haine en lui, de plus d'horreurs. Harry, seul, la porterait.

« C'est Ron, Ginny et Neville qui m'ont prévenus, mais les mangemorts avaient de la poudre d'Obscurité... »

« Tout a été déjà raconté dans le bureau. » le fit taire Harry.

Il ne pouvait plus réentendre cette histoire.

« Snape s'est précipité, il avait passé la barrière ensorcelée... » continua-t-il cependant. « J'ai pensé comme les autres qu'il se lançait à la poursuite des Mangemorts... »

« S'il vous plait... » plaida Harry.

Lupin se tut. Harry réussit à reprendre son calme, il retrouva un souffle régulier. « Et pour Bill ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu encore, mais Greyback n'était pas transformé, alors... il gardera peut-être que les cicatrices, dans son malheur. »

« Fleur est avec lui..., vous devriez aller les rejoindre... » proposa le brun. « Tonks vous attend probablement. »

Le plus âgé le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de demander : « Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Je vais aller le voir, n'en parlez à personne pour l'instant s'il vous plait. »

La requête ne plaisait pas à Lupin, mais il allait la respecter. Pour encore quelques temps. Il fit promettre à Harry de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles avant d'entrer enfin dans l'infirmerie.

Harry entraperçut madame Weasley et Fleur dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les visages bouffis de larmes. Après tout ce qui s'était passé cet été au Terrier... Harry ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que le monde était devenu fou. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas arranger cette impression.

""

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre, inutilisée jusque-là, avec prudence. Remus lui avait assuré que Malfoy ne pouvait pas se rebeller vu sa condition, mais la prudence n'était jamais de trop, surtout après ce soir. La pièce se trouvait dans le noir. Les volets clos, les lourds rideaux tirés. La vieille chambre empoussiérée le fit toussoter.

Sortir en douce de Poudlard était une stupidité, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas sa dernière. Se faufiler dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'était pas un souci, arriver au Square par cheminette non plus. Mais ne pas s'attarder quelques minutes pour graver l'image du bureau vide, pour frôler la plume du Directeur, pour goûter une dernière fois un de ces bonbons au citron, cela fut plus compliqué. Mais Lupin ne garderait pas le silence longtemps.

La lumière allumée, Harry ne put s'empêcher qu'esquisser un sourire. Draco Malfoy, si fier de son maintien, si fuyant durant cette sixième année, était échoué lamentablement sur un vieux matelas troué et sale. Remus avait trop bon cœur. Lui se serait contenté du sol.

Le plus dur restait à faire... « **Enervatum** »

Tout d'abord, il crut que le sort avait échoué. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Puis les muscles semblèrent retrouver leurs fonctionnalités. Un bras remua avant que l'ensemble du corps se ne réveille. Malfoy était maigre, maladif. Cela choqua Harry. Il lui semblait que seul lui pouvait avoir si peu de graisse sur la peau. Malfoy n'avait jamais été maigre. Mince oui, mais maigre. Harry s'approcha. Il l'avait épié toute l'année, il l'avait failli le tuer, il l'avait accusé – à raison et son orgueil s'en glorifia –, et maintenant il l'avait fait prisonnier. Non, s'obligea-t-il à raisonner, il ne l'avait pas fait prisonnier. Et pourtant… Les évènements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Malfoy paraissait toujours aussi blafard et perdu que sur la tour. Le cœur martelé de sentiments contradictoires, il lui fallu prendre une décision très rapidement. Laisser la haine pour Snape reprendre le dessus ou ... Avant même la fin de sa réflexion, il avait choisi._

Le bruit gémissant de Malfoy ouvrant les yeux, paniquant légèrement à son nouvel environnement le replaça dans le présent.

« Ne bouges pas trop, ton corps a été figé longtemps. Il lui faut se réhabituer. »

Le conseil avisé eut pour seul effet de faire bouger plus vite encore Malfoy. « Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il. Immédiatement, il se mit à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Pas la peine. »

« Potter ! »

Malfoy voulut se relever immédiatement, mais sa tête lui tourna. Il échoua lamentablement sur le dos, la tête frappant le sol.

« Si tu te tues... » menaça Harry.

Le blond évalua la situation, sa situation. La tour d'astronomie, la mort du vieux fou, la fuite vers l'enceinte de Poudlard et... Malfoy se redressa lentement, il s'assit tout d'abord – le temps de laisser son corps accepter ses mouvements – et entreprit de se relever une nouvelle fois, moins brusquement, avec précaution. Durant ce temps, Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il paraissait attendre, amusé même. Draco regardait pour la première l'endroit de sa détention. Araignées et insectes de tout genre devaient assurément adoré cet endroit ; tapisseries vieillies et draperies déchirées complétaient l'ensemble, agrémenté d'une forte odeur de renfermé. Cependant, son instinct de connaisseur lui souffla que la pièce dans ses beaux jours étaient dignes des plus grandes familles Sang Pur.

« C'est pas vraiment Azkaban hein... » se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry troublé par la réaction.

« J'aurais préféré un Détraqueur pourtant à ta compagnie. »

« Malfoy... »

Harry s'avança lentement. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le blond prenne le dessus par surprise. Il n'avait pas de baguette, mais les mains libres, cela était suffisant pour renverser la situation à son avantage. Malfoy interpréta mal son geste. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, ses traits exprimèrent la colère.

« Tu dois jubiler ! Tu m'as eu ! Tu as fait un prisonnier ! » hurla-t-il.

Harry recula de trois pas, non par crainte mais plus pour éviter une crise qu'il se refusait de devoir subir ce soir. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« Malfoy, même si tu es prisonnier, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu te trouves ici ! » asséna-t-il. « Tu serais déjà livré au Ministère dans le cas contraire. »

« Quel motif ! » défia-t-il.

« Complicité pour l'entrée de Mangemorts à Poudlard et tentative de meurtre sur le professeur Dumbledore. Tentative puisque tu en as été incapable. »

Le Serpentard blêmit.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« J'étais là, Malfoy. J'ai tout vu. »

Il continua de blêmir, se décomposant littéralement.

« Snape est arrivé trop vite ! Je l'aurai fait ! »

« Ouais, c'est cela Malfoy... »

Harry haussa les épaules, fit apparaitre une couverture et dit : « Tu vas essayer de dormir pour cette nuit, on a tous eu une trop longue soirée. Je reviendrais demain. »

Malfoy arrêta d'hurler pour l'observer plus attentivement.

« TU reviendras demain... Les autres petits bienfaiteurs de l'humanité que sont tes amis ne viendront pas m'interroger ? C'est toi qui es donc chargé de la torture. Ce n'est pas le rôle que je t'aurais attribué Saint Potty. » railla-t-il.

« Il n'y aura pas de tortures ! » répondit-il brusque et blasé. « Pas pour toi en tout cas. »

Le blond se rassit sur le matelas, songeur, l'air de ne pas tout saisir.

« Moi non plus Malfoy, je ne comprends plus tout. »

Harry lança un sort de blocage sur la fenêtre et sortit à reculons en lui ordonnant de se reposer, ignorant ses insultes. Puis plaça sur la porte tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour empêcher Malfoy de fuir et d'alerter quelqu'un. Il tapota nerveusement sa poche, vérifiant la présence de la baguette du Serpentard. Dès que possible, il demanderait à Fol'Œil de s'occuper de cela. Un paranoïaque comme lui devait être excellent pour cette tâche.

Pour le moment, il s'agissait de rentrer à Poudlard avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence et ne déclenche une psychose collective. Enfin, il s'agissait de dévoiler la présence de Draco Malfoy dans la chambre mauve du Square Grimmaud à l'Ordre de façon sensé et raisonné. Et pour cela, il devait vraiment réfléchir aux raisons et à la véritable portée de son acte instinctif.


	4. Chapter 3

Par chance, le bureau du Directeur était toujours aussi désert à son retour. Il dévala 4 par 4 les marches de l'escalier en spirale, manquant de s'étaler sur les dernières. Ses jambes accusaient la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il donc pas fermé l'œil ? La grotte et ses Inferis étaient si loin. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Il ne savait même plus à quel moment avait-il bien pu rejoindre Dumbledore. Etait-ce encore la même journée ?

Il se hâta le long des couloirs déserts, la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules. Il ne rencontra personne jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle pleurait… ne pouvant plus consoler personne avant de se consoler lui-même, il retira sa cape et donna donc sèchement le mot de passe, la dissuadant de lui parler. Elle retint un gémissement et pivota.

Comme Harry s'en était douté, la salle commune était pleine à craquer, l'effervescence palpable. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son meilleur ami, Hermione se tut. Ron et la salle entière en fit rapidement de même. Harry serra les dents, soit l'information de sa présence auprès de Dumbledore – connue par les seuls membres de l'Ordre et ses 2 amis – avait été dévoilée, soit – et cela l'agaça encore plus – il serait toujours et encore le centre de l'attention dès qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il fusilla l'ensemble des élèves du regard, ne se préoccupa ni de ses meilleurs amis, ni de sa petite amie, installés près de la cheminée et traversa la pièce les yeux bas. Franchissant la porte de son dortoir, il espéra que celui-ci serait vide. Son vœu fut exaucé. Pas de Dean ou Seamus à l'horizon. Tant mieux pour eux.

Il s'effondra sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de changer ses vêtements pleins de poussières, de terre et de sang séchés. Il sortit les deux baguettes de ses poches et rangea celle de Malfoy dans sa malle. L'Horcruxe allait la rejoindre presque immédiatement. Harry l'observa un moment. C'est pour lui que Dumbledore s'était affaibli. Il joua avec la chaîne, la fit coulisser entre ses doigts. Il devrait l'ouvrir. Découvrir comment l'annihiler. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais. Le médaillon trouva sa place près de la baguette de Malfoy.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'effectivement la journée maudite était enfin close. Un lendemain tout aussi noir avait pris place. Harry mourrait d'envie de s'endormir, de fermer les yeux et ne plus se souvenir. Mais cela lui serait interdit, la peur de revivre une nuit d'horreur de par son lien avec Voldemort le maintenant automatiquement réveillé. Cette année avait été plus douce dans ce domaine, mais rien ne disait que dans l'euphorie de son succès Voldemort ne souhaiterais pas partager avec Potter sa plus belle victoire depuis 16 ans.

« Ne t'endors pas Harry. » s'ordonna-t-il.

Cependant les paupières lourdes se firent plus fortes que les craintes de cauchemars. Harry se recroquevilla, les genoux contre le torse. Le nez dans son pull il sentit la désagréable odeur de poussières mêlée à la transpiration. Prendre une douche n'était pas de refus finalement.

C'est à la sortie de celle-ci, qu'on l'attendait. Ron allongé sur son lit, Hermione debout contre le mur et Ginny assise sur son propre lit.

« Les gars n'osent pas trop monter. » lança Ron. « Apparemment, tu aurais une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. »

La mine de son meilleur ami était plus qu'amusée. Au moins un qui n'a pas peur de moi considéra Harry.

« Alors bénis soit mes yeux ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? » proposa Hermione.

« Ron a autant que moi le droit d'être là. » La brune amorçait déjà un mouvement. « Mais vous ne me dérangez pas, les filles. » Elle se recala contre la paroi.

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de Ginny, elle lui prit la main discrètement. Une main fraiche et douce qu'il caressa distraitement.

« On t'a cherché. »

« J'avais besoin d'être seul Hermione. »

« C'est compréhensible ! » argua Ginny. « La mort du Directeur comme ça, l'infiltration de Poudlard. »

Hermione haussa les yeux. Ron roula nerveusement son drap entre ses doigts.

« On parle déjà de fermer l'école. »

« C'était à prévoir. » enchaîna son frère.

« L'école survivra à Dumbledore ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Peut-être pas à Voldemort. » rappela Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

« C'était bien Malfoy alors ? » osa demander finalement la brune timidement.

« OUI, c'était bien MALFOY ! » railla Harry, le corps épuisé.

Sa main se décrocha de sa petite amie.

« Désolé mec t'avais raison. »

Harry s'écroula en travers de son lit, la tête dans le vide.

« Ouais, j'avais raison, sûrement... »

Le manque d'enthousiasme du brun n'échappa à personne.

« Harry ? » osa son amie, le voyant partir dans ses pensées.

« J'avais raison ! Vous êtes contents ? »

Ron déglutit face à la soudain colère : « Euh Harry, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait être satisfait, tu avais raison malgré nos remarques inutiles. »

Ginny et Hermione se fixaient abasourdies. Le Survivant titubait de la tête, le sang lui montant du fait de sa position.

« On peut avoir raison et tort à la fois. »

Ron soupira, parfois il perdait vraiment son meilleur ami de vue. Hermione garda elle le silence, pensive. Ginny aurait voulu comprendre leurs silences, leurs regards. Malgré sa relation avec Harry, elle n'arrivait jamais à le saisir totalement. Fuyant, secret, il était loin de tout partager avec elle. Situation blessante. Surtout quand on savait que son frère y avait le droit, qu'Hermione y avait le droit. Comment son frère pouvait-il en savoir plus sur son petit ami ? Ils étaient amis depuis des années. Ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures ensembles. Voilà quelques réponses acceptables à ce poids dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sortait pas depuis très longtemps avec Harry. Il aurait le temps de lui confier ses peurs et ses confidences. Pourtant elle se sentait parfois si loin de lui. Comme si elle ne restait que la petite sœur de Ron.

Son cœur sursauta lorsqu'Harry en se redressant lui câlina le bras. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Cependant la suite la désillusionna. « Ginny, peux-tu nous laisser. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, outrée. « Harry ! »

« Laisse-nous ! »

« Harry, tu pourrais être un peu plus polie ! » réprimanda Hermione.

« Laisse-nous s'il te plait ! » redemanda le brun accentuant bien les derniers mots, en lançant un regard profond mais indéchiffrable à Hermione.

Ginny offusquée et sans voix n'arriva même pas à exprimer son mécontentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, obligatoirement irrité. Il lui lança un petit regard désolé, mais n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour la défendre. Après tout ce qu'il avait hurlé avec ses petits amis précédents ! Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

« Tu sais que je devrais te faire la morale pour la traiter ainsi ? »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas Ron. J'ai vu ton regard. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a dû partir. Tu es impatient. »

Ron se leva pour le rejoindre sur le lit d'en face. Installés en tailleurs, ils se contentèrent de rester face à face, sans prononcer un mot. Hermione haussa les épaules, fataliste, et vint les rejoindre. Ils se décalèrent pour lui faire une place.

« Tu vas t'amuser pour te faire pardonner demain. » fit-elle.

« Je saurais trouver. »

« Alors ? » reprit Ron à voix très basse. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? Vous en avez trouvé un ? L'Horcruxe ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête. Tout ce qui s'était passé autour de ce lac noir lui apparaissaient comme un ancien cauchemar. Cela s'était-il vraiment produit, et seulement quelques heures auparavant ?

Il se pencha vers sa malle, sans descendre du lit, par quelques acrobaties lui ravivant encore quelques douleurs.

« C'est lui. » murmura-t-il.

« Un collier ? » proposa Ron.

« Le Médaillon de Salazar... » souffla Hermione reconnaissant le symbole.

Elle leva la main pour le toucher... s'arrêta dans son geste, intimidée.

« Je pense que tu peux y aller, ça ne va pas te sauter dessus. » s'amusa gentiment Harry.

« C'est quand même un peu l'âme de Qui Tu Sais... »

Hermione sursauta. « Tu n'arrives plus à dire Voldemort, Ron ! »

Le roux s'empourpra, conscient de sa couardise passagère. Mais Dumbledore était mort. L'homme qui était sensé les protéger de la menace Voldemort n'était plus.

Hermione s'empara alors du médaillon avec respect dans ses gestes. Elle le retourna plusieurs fois, passa ses doigts fins sur les reliefs et tiqua. Harry le remarqua immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

« Sais pas, une impression. »

Harry lui récupéra l'objet des mains. Et sut qu'il y avait un problème. Auparavant, il avait trop en tête pour y faire attention, mais ce médaillon avait un problème. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, aucun signe ne recouvrait l'ensemble, et on y voyait pas aussi nettement le S ornementé en plein centre. Il l'ouvrit nerveusement. La vérité l'ayant déjà frappée. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un morceau de parchemin glissé à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le portrait. Machinalement, sans vraiment y penser, avec l'interrogation de son ami si c'était normal en arrière fond, Harry ôta le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et le lut à haute et tremblante voix.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui est découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

« Non, Ron ce n'est pas normal. »

Harry aurait eu envie de pleurer, si son corps n'était pas anesthésié. Tout ça pour rien. Hermione lui offrit sa main consolatrice.

« Harry... peut-être que... ce RAB a réussi. L'Horcruxe n'existe plus. »

Il balança violemment le bijou contre le mur d'en face. Celui-ci se fracassa avant de retomber au sol. Ron se leva, le ramassa le visage dépité. Foutue soirée.

« Ce soir, Hermione, si tu savais combien je m'en fous ! » s'écria le brun.

Ron vint près de la brune qui s'était un peu reculer de surprise, la saisit fermement pour lui faire comprendre de lâcher Harry, elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le brun paraissait être reparti dans son monde. Ron murmura à leur amie : « Laissons le pour ce soir, il doit dormir. Nous aviserons demain. » Elle hocha la tête, accepta l'étreinte du roux et quitta sans un bruit la pièce.

Dans la salle commune, elle avisa Dean et Seamus qu'ils pourraient monter dans peu de temps. Ginny avait déjà disparu, sûrement était-elle allée se coucher. C'était ce qu'il restait de mieux à faire se dit-elle.

De son côté, Ron s'était changé pour s'allonger sous les draps, Harry paraissait revenu de ses errances et avait lui aussi glissé sous les couvertures. « Bonne nuit quand même. » lui glissa-t-il.

Si Ron s'endormit presque aussitôt et n'entendit pas le reste du dortoir rentrer quelques temps après, Harry lui resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et fixa sans répit le noir du dehors. Tard, quelque part dans l'obscurité, retentit le chant déchirant d'un phénix...

""

Son dos souffrait de la mollesse du vieux matelas, mais il ne songeait même pas à s'en plaindre, il se posait bien trop de questions pour s'occuper de son petit confort. Après tout il était en vie. C'était déjà bien plus que dans ses récents cauchemars. Dumbledore mort et lui en vie. Ces dernières semaines, tous ses scénarii n'incluaient plus cette possibilité. Il avait bien trop cru perdre.

Il se tourna, resserrant la fine couverture sur lui. Il grelottait. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais dans un endroit où les nuits étaient bien fraîches pour cette fin de printemps. Peut-être encore l'Ecosse ? Où Potter avait-il pu bien le mener ? Potter, une énigme à lui tout seul ce type.

Il ferma les yeux, mais l'image de Snape envoyant son sort mortel tournait en boucle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait si... si froid..., si simple... une vie ôtée et rien... pas de déchaînement de foudre, pas de retour mortelle ; juste le silence et la voix monocorde de Snape. Peut-être simplement ce petit trémolo durant un quart de secondes. Sûrement une imaginaire de son jeune esprit. C'était si simple de prendre une vie. Pas de complication, pas d'efforts et un probable sentiment superpuissance. Alors pourquoi se sentit-il si vide ? Si faible ? La faute à Potter ! Oui, c'était certain s'il était rentré avec les autres retrouver le Maître, il serait ce soir au cœur d'une sombre fête et s'y sentirait tellement à sa place. Il frissonna, sûrement de froid.

Il ignora les rires de sa conscience et laissa enfin le sommeil l'accueillir.

""

Harry décomptait les secondes. 10. 9. 8. 7. Ronflement de Ron. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. Il balança les couvertures au bout du lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Habillé depuis plus d'une heure, il n'eut qu'à mettre ses chaussures et put filer dans les escaliers sans se préoccuper du raffut de ses pas sur les marches en bois.

Le brun n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il n'avait fait que somnoler, comptant les minutes bien décidées à ralentir leur course. Vers 4 heures, il avait pris la décision d'aller tout raconter à McGonagall dès que possible. Il ne pourrait pas garder la présence de Malfoy secrète bien longtemps. Et si Maugrey ou un membre de l'Ordre étaient passé par le Square cette nuit ? Le blond pourrait être blessé – tué dans le cas de Maugrey – ! Harry s'était horrifié de se sentir mal à cette perspective. Mais après tout, il ne l'avait pas capturé pour le laisser mourir bêtement. Kreattur avait reçu pour consigne d'empêcher au blond de s'échapper, d'ailleurs Harry avait été très clair dans ses ordres, personne, même l'elfe ne devait approcher leur invité ou communiquer avec lui. Mais l'immonde bestiole prendrait un malin plaisir à contourner par toutes les façons possibles ses ordres.

A 5 heures, il n'avait plus tenu. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, il était allé prendre une nouvelle douche chaude, s'était habillé, puis recouché en attendant une heure acceptable. D'ailleurs quelle heure pouvait-on qualifier d'acceptable pour débarquer dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison ? Ce débat l'avait occupé un bon moment. 6 heures étaient un peu tôt. 7 heures trop tard, la plupart des élèves déjeunaient déjà à cette heure-ci. 6 heures 30 ? C'était un bon compromis. Décidé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout se dérégla. Les minutes paraissaient reculer, les secondes prirent des heures. Il se concentra sur le sommeil paisible de Dean pour ne pas entendre celui plus qu'agité de Seamus. Un instant, la tentation d'un sort de silence le prit, mais cela aurait encore pire : seul avec ses réflexions.

Il traversa en courant la salle commune, s'engouffra par l'entrée et disparut derrière le portrait. Mais dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué une forme pelotonnée dans un fauteuil. Elle se réveilla à l'entente des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Le corps courbaturé, les yeux mi-clos, elle n'avait eu que le temps de voir passer en coup de vent Harry Potter. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se lever complètement, s'étirant les muscles, il avait déjà depuis longtemps disparu de la tour Gryffondor. Elle haussa un sourcil. Ginny Weasley avait peut-être de la chance de sortir avec un beau mec pareil, mais il était complètement barje ! Maugréant contre sa meilleure amie qui l'avait laissé là, et bien décidée à finir sa nuit, elle prit le chemin du dortoir des filles qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre hier soir, trop épuisée.

La porte de McGonagall était en vue ! N'ayant pas pris la peine de freiner, il dérapa sur les dalles. Il émit un petit rire en se rattrapant à la poignée et jura quand celle-ci lui frappa et s'enfonça durement dans son poignet. Il se redressa, réajusta vainement ses cheveux et replaça ses lunettes avec l'index. Son apparence était sa dernière préoccupation, mais le professeur de Métamorphose en pensait autrement. Elle aimait l'ordre, alors autant ne pas la fâcher avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Il révisa bien vite son jugement lorsqu'il fut installé devant son bureau dans la grande chaise. La coiffure défaite, les mêmes robes froissées qu'hier, les yeux creusés, Minerva McGonagall avait dû passer une nuit assez longue que la sienne. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte quelques secondes après son second toc, sans une once de surprise ou de curiosité dans l'expression, s'était décalée pour le laisser passer, et avait pris face à lui à son bureau. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se serait cru un simple étudiant en entrevue chez son professeur s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mouvement dans ses gestes, comme si elle rassemblait tout son courage, puis elle regarda son élève en face, le visage tendu.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se sentit nul. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis des heures, et là impossible de sortir un seul mot.

« Monsieur Potter, il est tôt, vous devez avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire, sinon urgent. »

« Euh... »

Comment commencer ? "Malfoy est au square ?" "Le type qui a permis l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard est au chaud dans notre repaire secret ?" "Le blondinet arrogant que je déteste, et bah je l'ai en quelque sorte soustrait à l'influence de Snape." Non, vraiment il était ridicule. Peut-être devrait-il juste dire qu'il l'avait capturé et les laisser se débrouiller avec lui.

« Je vais commencer pour vous. Je pense savoir ce qui vous amène. »

Elle se releva, fit quelques pas et continua : « Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous appréciait énormément, vous le savez. Il va tellement nous manquer, mais nous nous devons de continuer la lutte. Ainsi, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que le directeur et vous-même êtes allés faire lors de votre absence de l'école. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il se contenta de la regarder les yeux ronds, bloqué sur sa question Malfoy-Square Grimmaud.

« Je sais que vous pensez avoir un devoir envers Albus, mais sa disparition... Cette nuit, j'ai rassemblé les professeurs, l'école va demeurer ouverte, mais de nombreux changements sont à craindre, le conseil d'administration, ... j'ai besoin de savoir. »

_« Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, » répliqua Malfoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secoué d'intenses tremblements. « Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

« Le Ministère ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai besoin de connaître votre mission. » insista Minerva.

_Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Harry crut voir sa baguette s'abaisser légèrement..._

« Draco Malfoy est au Square, je l'y ai emmené. Il ne voulait pas tuer le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à crier finalement si il en jugeait l'expression de profonde incrédulité qu'arborait McGonagall.

« Pardon ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il réorganisa ses paroles.

« Malfoy se trouve actuellement dans une des chambre inoccupé du Square, je l'y ai envoyé hier soir après qu'il est tenté de fuir avec les Mangemorts. Et je ne peux pas vous révélez l'endroit où nous nous rendons avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Il se rappelait de sa promesse de ne jamais se confier à quiconque d'autre que Ron et Hermione.

« Il se peut que cela soit important Harry. » insista-t-elle.

« C'est le cas, mais je ne peux pas, c'est sa promesse que je tiens. »

« Potter » – Harry nota l'emploi à nouveau du nom – « tout a changé. Et puis qu'avez-vous donc fait avec Malfoy ? » s'écria-t-elle soudain, l'information assimilée.

« J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être un atout. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore. »

« C'est un élève, vous ne pouviez pas le soustraire à notre autorité ainsi ! »

Il plissa les doigts sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. « J'ai pensé qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, professeur. »

Minerva se frappa les tempes. Trop à gérer d'un coup. Elle se réinstalla face à lui, lasse et nerveuse à la fois. Harry comprit qu'il lui devait quelques explications.

« Professeur, le professeur Lupin est au courant, c'est lui qui est allé au Square pour l'enfermer. Il a eu confiance en mon jugement. S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous en discuter avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. J'aimerai parler avec Malfoy aussi, vous ne l'avez pas vu... il doit y avoir une solution. »

Il passa sous silence sa petite visite de la veille. Mieux valait savoir doser les informations à dire ou pas.

« Potter, vous en demandez beaucoup. »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et joua son va-tout.

« Parce que je suis l'Elu. »

Hermione aurait détesté, pensa-t-il. Mais au moins, il fit mouche directement. McGonagall blêmit. Elle s'en doutait, mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre dire. D'un gamin de 16 ans qui la fixait sans broncher. Elle se devait de reprendre sa place.

« Cela ne vous place pas à la tête de l'Ordre. » contra-t-elle.

« Certes et je n'en veux pas, mais cela vous oblige à me prendre en compte. »

Défi osé.

« Très bien, je demanderais à l'Ordre pour ce soir. Mais je refuse que Malfoy reste sans garde. »

« Je voudrais aller au Square. » la coupa-t-il impoliment.

« ... vous ? »

« Avec Ron et Hermione, s'ils sont d'accord. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir surveiller monsieur Malfoy sans vous entretuer ? » rit-elle moqueuse.

« Lupin et Tonks pourraient venir avec nous, je sais qu'ils sont encore au château. »

« Mademoiselle Nymphadora est ici pour le Ministère, je n'ai pas autorité à l'envoyer ailleurs. »

« Alors juste Lupin, Malfoy est seul et désarmé. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose eut un petit sourire, un vrai, le premier.

« Vous ne laisserez pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » répondit-t-il sur le même ton. « Oh et avant l'entrevue avec les gens du ministère, je dois vous dire que Rosmerta est soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium. »

Il s'amusa de sa nouvelle surprise et prit congé pour se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Neville et Bill. Il y croisa monsieur et madame Weasley que l'infirmière exhortait à faire comme Fleur, c'est-à-dire aller se reposer quelques heures.

Enfin, il termina son tour matinal par la Grande Salle, la faim avait eut raison de lui. Il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre depuis une éternité.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna en souriant. La voix qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

« Bonjour Hermione » répondit-il la réceptionnant dans sa course.

« Où étais-tu ? » gronda-t-elle. « Parvati est remontée dans le dortoir ce matin en pestant et j'ai compris dans son charabia que tu venais de sortir. Si tôt ! Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? » s'inquiéta la brunette.

« Whouah, attend, Hermione, calme. Redis-moi ça en respirant entre les mots. » articula-t-il lentement, alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Désolée, j'en suis à ma troisième tasse de café à la place de mon thé habituelle, impossible de rester éveillée. Je suis descendue tout de suite après, mais impossible de te trouver, je suis venue là, je savais que tu finirais par avoir besoin de manger. C'est super efficace quand même, comment font les français pour pas exploser à force ? »

Et Harry s'esclaffa. Un vrai fou rire. Cela faisait du bien. C'était presque indécent. Grâce à elle, il en oublia un instant la guerre, la mort de son mentor et toutes les atrocités de la nuit.

« Et bien on s'amuse bien ici ! » lança Seamus en entrant, avec à la traîne un Ron portant encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

« Mec, t'es parti quand sérieux ? Quand je me suis réveillé... »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, Ron, c'est bon, pas de problème. Suis allé voir McGo. »

Ron grimaça.

« En tout cas, j'ai croisé ma sœur, t'es pas sorti du chaudron, elle est sacrément remontée. »

« Ah oui, en parlant de ca..., je quitte Poudlard aujourd'hui. Vous aussi si vous le souhaitez. »

Ron prit une expression parfaite imitation du poisson rouge et se décalant face à lui, Hermione, malgré la caféine arriva à se taire plus de 20 secondes. Harry se passa la main dans les mèches rebelles. Ok, c'était quelque chose de parler de sa nouvelle lubie sur Malfoy à McGonagall, cela en était une autre de l'annoncer à ses amis qui avaient supporté Malfoy et ses insultes pendant 6 ans.

Harry grimaça légèrement. C'était loin d'être gagné.

Il leur fit signe de s'éloigner un peu du reste des Gryffondors pour bavarder au calme. Ron s'assit en face de lui, et Hermione s'installa aux côtés du roux. Aussitôt tout ce qu'il fallait pour un parfait petit déjeuner apparut devant eux. Ron en profita pour se servir copieusement tandis Hermione ayant déjà mangé se préoccupa plutôt de la mine chamboulée de leur meilleur ami. S'avisant qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler vu son air pincé et ayant décidément bien trop de caféine dans le sang pour attendre avec patience qu'il soit assez sûr de lui pour commencer.

« Quitter Poudlard alors ? »

Il hocha la tête, incertain. Sa belle assurance acquise après le tour chez McGonagall n'était plus que souvenir.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour la même raison que tous les autres. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux méfiants. Hermione soupira, le brun n'avait donc aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

« Harry penses-tu réellement que personne ne parle dans les dortoirs ! Dumbledore est mort ! » s'écria-t-elle s'attirant les regards endormis mais offusqués ou curieux de l'ensemble des élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle.

« Bah si y avaient des gens qui l'ignoraient encore... » remarqua Ron, une tartine dans la bouche.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir – de café – les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

« Harry, beaucoup d'élèves ne seront même plus là ce soir pour voir le soleil se coucher derrière Poudlard. Les parents vont venir les récupérer. La mort du Directeur va faire parler, bouger et paniquer. Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité ! »

« Ils ne le seront pas plus chez eux ! Eparpillés ! » s'exclama le Survivant. « C'est exactement ce dont Voldemort rêve ! Il faut rester uni. »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit de l'arrivée des hiboux. Tous déposèrent rapidement leur courrier avant de repartir. Ron attrapa d'une main distraite la Gazette, concentré néanmoins sur la conversation de ses amis.

« Harry, les parents veulent leurs enfants avec eux, c'est humain ! »

« Y a déjà tous les événements de hier soir relatés en détails dans la Gazette. » fit Ron.

« Tu vois, tous va aller très vite. J'entendais déjà Parvati en parler à Lavande hier soir. »

« Ce sont les mêmes qui me traitaient de fou i an ! Et maintenant ils... »

Il ne termina même pas sa phrase, écœuré.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens d'avoir peur. »

« Je les hais tous ! » répondit-il soudain, les yeux noirs, faisait stopper Ron dans son mouvement de se servir du jus de citrouille et obligeant Hermione à ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Il soupira, reprit un ton plus mesuré. « Désolé. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas dormi, je dois être épuisé et puis... désolé. Mais tout cela... » dit-il en englobant l'ensemble de la salle. « Ca me donne l'impression que Dumbledore est mort pour rien. »

« Oh Harry ! » bafouilla Hermione, la voix blanche.

Ron crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et vu l'expression épouvantée d'Harry celui-ci avait la même impression. Il déposa une main rassurante sur le bras de la brunette. Il allait lui proposer un mouchoir tandis qu'Harry regrettait ses paroles.

« Oh Harry, laisse leur du temps veux-tu, ça ne fait même pas 24 heures. »

Ron souffla de satisfaction, elle s'était reprise. Avisant la tasse de café pleine qu'elle s'était resservie, il la repoussa discrètement un peu plus loin, hors d'atteinte. Harry, rassuré autant que lui, de ne pas avoir finalement à gérer une Hermione aux bords des larmes, reprit de l'assurance.

« La Guerre n'attend pas que l'on réalise. »

« Rien n'est officiel, Harry. »

« L'attaque sur Dumbledore est une déclaration de guerre » répondit Ron lucide.

« Et la révélation de la traîtrise de Snape, l'ultime indice. Jamais ce chien de lâche n'aurait fait cela sans la certitude de la puissance de Voldemort. » continua Harry, heureux du soutien de Ron.

Hermione resta silencieuse, méditant. Elle chercha sa tasse du regard, foudroya son ami lorsqu'elle la trouva près de lui, caché derrière une grande cruche. Elle tendit le bras pour la récupérer, Ron l'envoya plus loin encore.

« Cela suffit pour ce matin Mione. »

« Ronald, tu n'as peur de souffrir ! »

Il haussa les yeux au ciel. « C'est le bon moment pour être courageux Hermione » fit-il en renvoyant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire, mais n'entrant pas dans la dispute. Il se servit son petit déjeuner et commença à déguster.

« Au fait, 'Ry, tu voulais dire quoi par "je quitte Poudlard ? " ? » questionna enfin Ron.

« Je dois quitter Poudlard pour le Square » déclara-t-il, se persuadant qu'il se devait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. « J'étais avec McGonagall ce matin. La situation l'exige. Mais je ne fuis pas Poudlard ! » termina-t-il pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Elle veut poursuivre la recherche des Horcruxes ? » demanda Hermione.

« Elle ne sait pas pour les Horcruxes ! Et ne doit pas savoir ! C'est bien compris ? »

Il attendit que ses amis acquiescent fermement pour poursuivre. « Nous sommes tous les 3 maintenant à être les seuls au courant. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour les Horcruxes que je dois rentrer. »

« Ta sécurité ? »

« Ron, laisse Harry finir ! »

« Nous avons un invité... au Square. » finit-il par lâcher.

Et il se tût. Ron attendait la suite qui tardait tandis qu'Hermione analysait avec suspicion la gêne de son ami.

« Un membre de l'Ordre ? » questionna Ron.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Un sorcier étranger ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Un moldu ? »

« Non. » rit-il.

« Un sorcier, donc ? » vérifia inutilement Ron.

« Oui. »

« Que voulais-tu que cela soit donc ? » s'agaça Hermione.

« Un cracmol ? » proposa le roux.

« Définitivement non... » s'esclaffa Harry, relâchant la pression de l'imminente vérité.

Hermione se retourna alors lui, le visage rouge.

« Oh Harry, veux-tu bien arrêter ce petit jeu ridicule, qui est à Grimmaud ? Pourquoi ta présence était-il si nécessaire ? »

« Malfoy. »

Ron s'étrangla avec son morceau de bacon et Hermione se décaféina aussitôt.

« Malfoy ? Comme dans... » balbutia Hermione.

« Comme dans Draco Malfoy. »

Ils n'allaient quand même pas penser qu'il pouvait héberger Lucius Malfoy dans la chambre mauve, si ? Ron sortit de sa stupeur et éclata : « T'es le meilleur ! »

« Le meilleur ? » répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas.

« Mec, t'as eu cette fouine ! Malfoy ne doit pas s'en remettre. Le Ministère va adorer la livraison de ce petit con ! »

Il comprit surtout que Ron n'avait rien compris.

« Je ne veux pas le livrer au Ministère. » jeta-il calmement.

Ron hausse les sourcils : « Tu veux le garder au Square ? Cette baraque est maudite mais elle n'a pas de cachots. Cela va êtrecompliqué pour le garder. »

Harry se tordit les doigts. « Il n'est pas vraiment enfermé dans un cachot. »

« Bah oui, je te le dis, » argua son ami, « comment on va faire ? Le grenier ? Aménager les caves ? D'ailleurs – tient Hermione passe-moi le beurre – où es-t-il barricadé ? Hey, t'es allé quand à Grimmaud ? »

« Pas moi, Remus. » répondit-il bien malgré lui Harry éberlué par le déroulement des événements.

« Oh, c'est pas toi qui l'a attrapé. »

La déception se lisait clairement dans les yeux de Ron. Qu'en serait-il en sachant la vérité ? Encore que jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien fait de plus que oui, attraper Malfoy. Tandis Hermione ne pipait mot, à vrai dire, elle avait cessé toute parole depuis l'évocation de Malfoy. Elle se contenta de le sonder, avec ses grands yeux chocolat, inquisiteurs, révélateurs et inquiets. Le brun l'observa un instant, droit dans ses yeux immobiles. Si communs, si familiers et pourtant il s'y perdu pendant quelques secondes. Il ne dût qu'à sa gêne de détourner le regard. Savait-elle ce qui lui passait dans son esprit ? Savait-elle qu'il songeait une nouvelle fois à tout laisser tomber avant que cela soit impossible. Avant l'ultime fuite en avant. Probablement pas. Mais c'était Hermione...

_Il attrapa Malfoy par la peau du cou et l'obligea à franchir la porte, en passant devant les autres._

Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, si son instinct lui criait juste, alors il pourrait avoir un avantage dans cette Guerre. Harry prit une grande respiration

« C'est bien moi qui est récupéré Malfoy lors de leur fuite avec Snape. Mais je ne le livrerai pas au Ministère, pas pour le mettre dans un cachot ou une cave. Je l'ai fait installer par le professeur Lupin dans la chambre mauve du haut. »

Aucun des deux éberlués ne parla. Personne ne l'interrompant, il se décida alors de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je pense que Malfoy pourrait nous apporter un plus, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à vraiment basculer du côté des Mangemorts, il ne voulait pas tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je veux faire, mais je sais que je ne voulais pas le laisser retourner auprès de Voldemort. »

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un silence puisse laisser place à un autre silence, mais bien plus lourd, plus pesant.

« Alors... »

Harry se reprit, il se refusait à entendre sa voix trembler encore. Il n'était plus temps de jouer à l'enfant.

« Alors, maintenant je vous le demande simplement : voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Je vais y passer l'été et n'importe Privet Drive, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Me faites-vous confiance ? »

"Me faites-vous assez confiance ?" était la question essentielle.

« Non, Ron, ne dit rien maintenant » poursuivit Harry en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche, toujours aussi rouge de colère. « Je pars dans la fin d'après-midi. Si vous êtes là... enfin, j'aimerai que vous soyez là à mes côtés. »

Il les fixa. Ron était trop écarlate pour être raisonnable, mais Hermione... elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et ne paraissait pas presser de le faire. Pourtant quelque chose dans ses yeux lui murmurait que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu.

""

« Encore un pour te faire pardonner ! » rit Ginny.

Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce, il lui suçota le bout des lèvres, puis emprisonna sa bouche toute entière. Elle se laissa faire dans ses bras. Harry n'était peut-être le petit ami le plus disponible mais il pouvait être si délicieux...

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de partir. » chuchota-t-il en soufflant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé de partir, tu m'as mis dehors ! » dit-elle en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

Harry grimaça d'un air affecté. Il se retourna, essaya de se replacer sur le fauteuil, sans se démettre l'épaule, Ginny toujours sur ses genoux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes part à cette Guerre. »

« Et je ne te demande pas ton avis. » fit-elle en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Harry lui attrapa les poignets pour la faire se reculer brusquement, il avait repris son visage fermé, grave.

Lorsqu'il était remonté dans la Salle Commune, laissant ses amis finir leur petit déjeuner – et surtout débattre entre eux de la proposition qu'ils venaient de leur faire – Ginny y était en conversation avec une de ses amies de 5ème année. Laquelle l'avait dévisagé avec dédain. Ok, Ginny avait dû se plaindre un peu de son comportement. C'était assez facile à deviner. Même lui s'en serait voulu s'il était sa petite-amie. Mais elle ne comprenait pas... elle ne satisfaisait pas l'importance de tout cela.

« Potter, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse et des fleurs ! » avait lancé Ginny, les yeux noirs.

Ron n'avait pas exagéré en lui disant qu'elle était assez remontée.

Penaud, il lui avait offert ce qu'il pensait être son plus beau sourire – il ne savait pas que celui-ci n'existait que lorsqu'il n'y réfléchissait pas et fixait amusé ses amis se chamailler ou qu'Hermione posait sur lui son regard exaspéré comme s'il n'était juste qu'un ado bagarreur et tête en l'air.

« Et si je n'ai pas de fleurs... mais des excuses et que je promets de te consacrer une grosse partie de la journée ? »

Ginny s'était mordillée les lèvres, pensive, mais son joli petit sourire ornant son visage de porcelaine l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'excusait, qu'il était fatigué, qu'il voulait parler à Ron et Hermione de quelque chose en rapport avec la mort de Dumbledore. Il lui avait murmuré combien il n'aimait pas être en froid avec elle, combien le temps leur était précieux. Elle cédait, l'emportant avec elle sur un fauteuil. Ils se pelotonnèrent toute la matinée. Harry, coincé ainsi, ressentait toute la fatigue accumulée et ses muscles courbaturés se rappelaient à son souvenir sans arrêt, mais il n'aurait pas voulu subir la rage de Ginny s'il lui avait demandé de se pousser pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ainsi était-il resté, là à l'embrasser goulûment, à se murmurer des bêtises, à profiter de leur relative solitude. Cependant, la Guerre revenait toujours trop vite dans les esprits.

« Ginny... » reprit-il extrêmement sérieux, « je t'interdis de penser que c'est un devoir ou quelque connerie de ce genre que tu participes à tout ça. Tu es jeune. »

« Toi aussi ! » la défia-t-elle.

Elle le ferait, il le savait. Rien que pour faire payer à ceux qui avait fait ça à Bill. Il devait être cassant pour la décourager.

« Tu ne serais qu'une gêne ! Un désavantage pour tous. Ils s'inquiéteraient pour moi, je m'inquièterais pour toi ! Tu serais un de mes points faibles. »

Il s'attendit à l'explosion. Ferma les yeux mécaniquement.

« Oh Harry... »

La voix était émue et les joues humides lorsqu'elle déposa un timide baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, il garda les yeux clos pour lui attraper plus sa bouche et approfondir le baiser.

Avant de se prendre un oreiller sur le coin du visage. Il rouvrit les yeux en vitesse, Ginny avait le même regard éberlué.

« J'ai senti que vous aviez un besoin urgent d'un bon coussin en pleine poire. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel. » Déclara Seamus tout sourire, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny le menaça d'un sort particulièrement physiquement désagréable, Seamus continuait de pouffer, avant de quitter la salle pour aller déjeuner.

« Et si on y allait aussi ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Pas très faim, mais va y toi. Je vais aller me coucher. Pas vraiment dormi. »

Elle le jugea et lui prit la main. « On se retrouve après alors ? Sinon ce soir. »

Harry se maudit, mais il devait lui dire. « Je ne serais plus là. »

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Il se précipita pour se justifier. « Je dois quitter Poudlard, nous avons décidé ça ce matin avec McGo, mais tu peux venir tu sais, Ron et Hermione le feront peut-être aussi. Je vais au Square. Pour plus de sureté. »

Et en mentant ainsi, il s'efforça à garder un visage réjoui et surtout à croire que ce s'était juste pour son bien qu'il omettait la vérité.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle, imprimant l'image des élèves qui envahissaient maintenant l'espace avant d'aller déjeuner et de retourna vers lui, le visage serein.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais rester ici jusqu'à l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore et puis j'ai des BUSES à passer,personne n'a encore parlé à les annuler, donc... »

Harry sentit un poids se retirer de son cœur. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en lui promettant qu'elle allait lui manquer, mais qu'ils se retrouveraient pour la cérémonie d'adieu. Elle lui souffla qu'il pourrait passer une partie de l'été ensemble au Terrier. Il ne répondit rien et relâcha la pression progressivement de leurs mains enlacées pour la laisser quitter les quartiers des Gryffondors. Il la regarda un moment disparaitre, ses cheveux flamboyants relâchés, soupira et monta dans le dortoir pour mettre en action sa résolution : dormir.

""

La Marque le réveilla. Encore une fois... Il jura et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis transplana.

« Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur. » se hâta-t-il de demander en s'agenouillant.

Le Lord lui fit signe nonchalamment de se relever. Il souriait. Enfin Snape interpréta cette horrible torsion des lèvres comme un sourire pour le Seigneur Noir.

« Severus, je suis extrêmement satisfait de toi. »

Trop d'honneur, pensa le Mangemort, ressentant encore les Doloris dans les jambes.

« La mort de Dumbledore n'était que le début. Cette nuit, pendant ton repos, mes fidèles Mangemorts n'ont pu se retenir de célébrer ce jour. Mais à présent l'amusement est terminé, il s'agit de montrer ma puissance. D'agir efficacement. »

Voldemort se leva de la grande chaise, s'avança vers lui et le toisa.

« Et j'ai décidé de te faire l'honneur de mener à bien ces attaques. Tu seras mon plus fidèle bras droit. »

« Maitre, c'est trop d'honneur. » s'inclina-t-il.

« Je sais bien. Mais ne m'as-tu pas fait le plaisir de me débarrasser de Dumbledore ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il savait parfaitement que le Lord n'attendait aucun réponse. D'ailleurs celui-ci congédia le Maître des Potions immédiatement après, tout en oubliant pas de lui glisser au passage un : « Et ne me déçois pas Severus. »

""

Il se retrouva, curieusement, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, assis contre un pilier, le vent lui claquait dans le dos. D'une certaine manière, le froid de la pierre et des éléments le réconfortait.

Il n'avait réussir à dormir que peu de temps, puis des cauchemars l'avaient envahi. Il avait revisité toute la mort de Dumbledore en détail. En sueur, il avait repris une douche avant de quitter la Tour Gryffondor sans parler à personne. Ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au lieu du drame.

Harry pleura, des larmes chaudes, des larmes de colère qui le laissèrent tremblant quand il en eut fini avec elles. Il était déchiré entre une colère si forte qu'elle lui faisait peur, et le désespoir le plus total.

Soupirant, il bascula la tête en arrière, appuyant le dessus de son crâne contre le pilier, fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi maintenant. Pour libérer la pression ? La fatigue latente ?

Et si ses amis refusaient de l'aider pour une fois ? Si c'était la demande de trop ? Ils avaient tellement donné depuis 6 ans. L'anxiété tordait les entrailles d'Harry dans un nœud de colère.

Il resta un moment-là à fixer l'horizon, installé contre la pierre, à respirer l'air frais, les yeux le plus souvent clos.

« Alors, c'est là que tu te caches. » dit quelqu'un depuis quelque part en haut.

Lentement Harry rouvrit les yeux. Hermione.

« Je ne cachais pas. » affirma-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Il espérait que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges.

« On a fait le tour du château. »

Harry s'écarta pour voir Ron appuyé contre la rambarde un peu plus loin.

« Et tu as manqué le déjeuner. » continua-t-elle, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil et attendit qu'il lui réponde d'un air un peu pincé :

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

D'accroupie, elle passa en position assise, ses longues jambes étendues devant elle ; l'os de sa hanche dans les côtes, Harry fut réconforté de la sentir si réel.

« Ron ? » questionna-t-il très bas.

« Il est d'accord avec moi, mais il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps encore. »

Harry fixa son ami, lequel répondit à son regard avec un petit sourire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla. Ron détourna finalement les yeux, nerveux.

« Il ne comprend pas. Tu as réussi à nous choquer, tu sais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus. »

« C'est une histoire incroyablement longue. » fit-il levant ses mains vers sa nuque pour la frotter. « Et en même temps très courte, ni intéressante. »

« Pas intéressante ? » répéta-t-elle. « Es-tu fou ? Harry, tu nous as simplement balancé que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire souffrir Malfoy par tous les moyens possibles et d'au contraire tenter de lui proposer une sorte, une sorte de, … bref on ne sait même pas quoi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta définition d'intéressant ? »

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste familier, et il passa automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules. Et Harry se rendit compte, à son horreur que de nouvelles larmes pointaient sur ses joues.

« Désolé »

« Pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. » l'apaisa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers Ron, heureux de ne pas y découvrir une expression de colère. Au contraire, lui aussi avait le visage grave et épuisé. Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« Nous sommes avec toi. » murmura Hermione à son oreille, l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

Après un moment, il s'écarta de d'elle, et fit mine de se relever lentement. Elle le suivit dans son geste. Debout, il reprit son observation de Ron.

Silence. Harry continua simplement à les regarder, un sourire un peu plus heureux, mais d'une nature tout-de-même nerveux. Il se retourna vers Hermione et posa une main sur son bras.

« Peux-tu nous laisser ? »

Elle acquiesça, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis se regarder l'un l'autre. Le brun n'était pas sûr des raisons de son silence, il ne semblait pas en colère. Mais si le roux n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soir, alors lui non plus. Ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps. Les secondes s'écoulaient. Les rayons du soleil rasant illuminaient à moitié leurs visages. Ron persistait à rester muet. Harry laissa échapper un soupir plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. C'était stupide. Il commencer à tourner les talons pour redescendre – Hermione devait les attendre en bas des escaliers.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, mais ne m'oblige pas à parler à Malfoy. » annonça Ron, rompant enfin son silence.

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu as demandé la confiance, tu sais que tu l'as. Mais franchement, tu deviens exigeant avec le temps, » rit-il doucement, « Malfoy... »

« Content de voir que tu n'es pas en colère ou que cela t'ennuies. » fit Harry, soulagé.

« Oh, mais CELA m'ennuie, » contredit-il, « je suis désorienté, et j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu la tête, mais je ne suis pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Et franchement, je ne crois pas que Mione non plus l'ai compris. Comment as-tu pu convaincre McGonagall ! Comment vas-tu convaincre l'Ordre ? »

« J'ai un atout... »

Ron le jaugea. « Tu vas leur dire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pas le choix. »

« Tu vas les rendre assez hystériques, tu sais que tu ne pourras plus aller nulle part sans protection. » avertit Ron.

« Je prends le risque. »

Harry se dandina mal à l'aise sur ses pieds. « Merci Ron... » Et entreprit de l'enlacer fermement. Ses yeux lui repiquèrent, mais il réussit à retenir de nouvelles larmes, sans conteste d'une nature bien plus heureuses.

« Mais ne croit pas Harry que je sois à l'aise avec l'idée de Malfoy possiblement du côté des gentils. »

Le brun rit jaune.

« Pour être honnête, Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il ne le soit non plus. »


	5. Chapter 4

« T'as mis quoi dans cette malle ? » ragea Ron.

« Quelques bricoles... » répondit distraitement Hermione en montant les escaliers d'un pas alerte.

« Tu sais Hermione, les professeurs nous auraient renvoyé nos malles plus tard au Square. » proposa Harry.

« J'ai dit que ce n'était que quelques bricoles. » redit-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Intelligente comme t'es, t'as jamais pensé qu'on était sorcier et réduire les objets ça peut le faire. » demanda Harry.

« Ou alors une sorte de grand sac sans fond. » proposa Ron.

La brune stoppa sans prévenir, Harry se télescopa contre son dos.

« Hey ! »

La brune ne réagit pas, immobile. Ses amis me pouvaient voir d'elle que son dos et ses cheveux attachés, mais même de là, ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle était en intense réflexion.

« Heu, Hermione s'en vouloir te déranger » ironisa Ron « mais c'est lourd ! »

En effet, derrière elle, Harry et Ron traînaient littéralement la malle d'Hermione dans les escaliers, plus grand Ron avait été chargé de l'arrière et le poids commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

« Euh, oui, oui, on y va, on va être en retard. » reprit-elle.

Ils finirent de graver en silence l'escalier mobile et entrèrent dans le bureau circulaire. Les garçons essoufflés s'arrêtèrent tout près de la porte, tandis qu'Hermione parcouru l'ensemble de la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall, leur ayant autorisé l'accès, se trouvait debout à côté du grand bureau de Directeur. Hermione se demandait si elle devenait Directrice d'office ou pas. Elle contempla la pièce. Harry ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s'était attendu : que la pièce soit drapée noir, ou même que le corps de Dumbledore y ait été transporté. En réalité, elle n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de Dumbledore bien moins de fois qu'Harry et apprécia donc l'espace sans y sentir l'oppressante présente du Directeur décédé. Les instruments d'argent bourdonnaient en laissant échapper des volutes de fumée sur les tables aux pieds effilés, l'épée de Gryffondor luisait dans sa vitrine à la lueur du clair de lune, le Choixpeau magique était posé sur son étagère derrière le bureau. Le perchoir de Fumseck en revanche, était vide. Le phénix devait encore voler autour de Poudlard, chantant sa longue plainte. Et un nouveau portrait avait rejoint les rangs des anciens directeurs et directrices... Dumbledore somnolait dans un cadre d'or, au-dessus du bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son nez aquilin, l'air paisible et serein.

« Il sera toujours là. » lui murmura son professeur en s'approchant, émue.

Hermione, gênée, ne sut que répondre. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis de dire :

« Harry m'a dit que vous aviez convoqué l'Ordre pour ce soir. »

« Monsieur Potter ne vous a donc pas expliqué ? » demanda le professeur, surprise.

« Pour Malfoy ? »

« A vrai dire..., votre ami a d'autres ambitions pour finir cette journée. »

Hermione, choquée qu'Harry ait pu leur mentir sur certains points, s'offusqua et se tourna dans l'intention d'interroger férocement son ami, mais la main de son professeur sur l'épaule l'en dissuada.

« Merci à vous de l'accompagner. » fit la vieille femme.

Elles restèrent un instant à considérer Ron et Harry en grande bataille pour savoir comment mener la malle jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Vous avez grand courage. » dit la plus âgée avec une pointe d'amusement. « Oui, il aura besoin de votre aide durant ces temps difficiles. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'un sort de lévitation les aiderait un peu ? »

« J'attends depuis la tour qu'ils y pensent Professeur. » se moqua Hermione.

« Messiers ! » déclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, celle qu'elle prenait en classe. « Il est grand temps de partir. »

Puis, elle formula un simple sort pour la malle, sans se préoccuper de leurs regards dégoutés. Tous partirent par cheminée pour le Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Sitôt arrivés dans le salon, le professeur ordonna qu'ils aillent attendre dans leurs chambres qu'elle les appelle. Harry était bien évidemment contre, mais il obtempéra avec la promesse qu'ils n'auraient pas longtemps à attendre. Minerva quitta la première la pièce, satisfaite de ce petit répit.

En passant silencieusement devant la porte de la grande cuisine, ils entendirent de nombreuses voix agités. Au premier, le Trio se retrouva devant Kreattur prêt à hurler son dégoût mais Harry lui ordonna de se taire.

""

« Ils se sont attaqués au village de Dorking, au Sud de Londres. »

« Des dizaines de victimes... » fit Minerva, la voix serrée.

« Le Ministère vient de recevoir le rapport des Aurors basés en Irlande. Là-bas aussi. » grogna Maugrey.

Lupin se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant lui. Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient de partout. La nuit avait été affreuse, plus de victimes que durant toute la dernière année. Plus personne ne pouvait l'ignorer : Voldemort était de retour et...

« La Guerre a vraiment débuté. »

Le commentaire inutile de Tonks vint prolonger leurs pensées à tous. La métamorphomage entrait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud, suivie par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les deux revenaient de Poudlard.

« Bonsoir » lança-t-il à l'assemblée presque déjà complète.

L'Ordre réuni en urgence, les circonstances le méritaient. L'Auror à la peau noire s'installa immédiatement à la table, à sa place devenue habituelle et observa. Tous étaient presque là : Arthur et Molly, les jumeaux Weasley plus sérieux que jamais, Dedalus Diggle, la cracmol Arabella Figg pour une fois sortie de Privet Drive, Hestia Jones, cet escroc de Mondingus Fletcher, Elphias Doge anéanti par les récents événements, Remus et Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et l'indéboulonnable Minerva et son chapeau.

Si peu manquait. En vérité, seuls les morts ou les blessés n'étaient plus là ce soir. Kingsley pensa avec émotion à Emeline. La porte se rouvrit sur Charlie Weasley, le visage en feu.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai laissé les animaux à un autre soigneur. »

Molly se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Charlie revenait directement de Roumanie après l'appel de son père. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir Bill, mais comptait le faire dès la réunion terminée.

« Charlie, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ainsi. » le gronda son père, l'affection et la reconnaissance présentes dans la voix.

« Papa, tu ne crois tout de même pas que... »

Et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les sanglots de sa mère, le serrant fort contre elle.

Minerva toussota, leur signifiant qu'ils étaient enfin au complet pour commencer. Charlie vint s'installer près de ses frères, leur tapant dans le dos en passant.

Le silence se fit vite, chacun tentant de ne pas poser les yeux sur la chaise vide en bout de table. La place de leur chef.

« Merci d'être tous là. » commença Minerva.

Comme à Poudlard, tous trouvaient logique et normal de la voir prendre les rênes.

« Les événements nous poussent à revoir notre action. Ce que craignait Albus... », sa voix chancela, « arrive, tout s'accélère. Certains vont devoir passer dans la clandestinité et d'autres faire preuve de la plus grande prudence dans leur profession. Mais si... »

Le sévère professeur de Métamorphose fut brusquement interrompu dans son discours par l'ouverture impromptue et à la volée de la porte.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous avais... » commença-t-elle ulcérée.

Mais la personne en face d'elle n'avait rien d'Harry Potter. De grands yeux bleus frondeurs qui dévisageaient chaque personne présente, des longs cheveux blond argentés emmêlés et un visage déterminé d'une grande beauté.

« Mademoiselle, comment avez-eu cette adresse ? »

« Fleur ! » s'écria Molly stupéfaite.

La française s'avança vers la table, attrapa une chaise et s'installa entre son futur beau-père et Diggle. Elle croisa les mains sur la table, toujours dans un silence assourdissant. Minerva, le geste stoppé, referma la bouche. Cette soirée aurait sa perte, si tant est que la mort d'Albus ne soit pas déjà le signe de la fin.

« Et bien poursuiviez. » proposa innocemment la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle, que nous vaut votre présence en ce lieu tenu secret ? » demanda le plus calmement possible Maugrey.

Pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, il est visible qu'il se contenait de lui lancer un sort.

« Je sais que Bill fait partie de l'Ordre, je sais qu'il se bat pour vous, je sais qu'il est de mon devoir d'être ici ce soir avec vous. Maintenant si mon aide ne vous intéresse pas, sachez que je peux devenir très vulgaire dans ma langue d'origine et que j'apprends avec beaucoup de facilités la vôtre. »

Fred pouffa grossièrement. La blonde reprit sa position d'attente. Minerva n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment réagir, qu'Arthur, les yeux fiers, lui souhaita la bienvenue parmi eux. Mouvement repris parmi les autres membres. Kingsley eut un léger sourire. Après tout, si la chaise d'Albus Dumbledore restait vide, rien n'empêchait d'autres de se remplir. L'Ordre comptait un nouveau membre, Fleur Delacourt n'était pas simplement une femme d'une grande beauté, mais aussi une grande sorcière.

« ... et c'est donc avec certitude que nous savons que c'est Severus Snape qui... »

L'Auror n'écoutait que distraitement, l'œil fixé sur la deuxième place vide dans la pièce. Et si celle de Dumbledore n'était pas occupé par respect, l'on ne pouvait en dire la même chose pour celle tout au bout de la table. A force d'habitude, chacun avait sans y faire vraiment attention pris place, dans un accord implicite, toujours au même endroit. La chaise au bout, près de la porte pour mieux s'échapper rapidement, pour ne pas être obligé de saluer tout le monde en traversant toute la pièce, cette place était celle de Snape, le traitre... l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait jamais adoré Severus Snape, mais il ne le détestait pas comme la plupart de ses contemporains – le sentiment de haine ayant été réservé par Sirius Black depuis bien longtemps et réciproquement. Il l'appréciait d'une certaine manière, non correction il ne l'appréciait pas – personne n'aurait pu vraiment apprécier Snape puisque celui-ci ne laissait personne le faire réellement, personne sauf Albus Dumbledore – il appréciait ses actions, son travail. C'était bien différent. Il appréciait les risques qu'il encourait dans son rôle d'espion. Il appréciait la sourde détermination qu'il parvenait à lire dans de bien rares occasions dans les yeux impassibles du Maître des Potions.

Severus Snape... Le protégé de Dumbledore... Le traître...

« ... et Harry ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, il connait un secret confié par Dumbledore et qu'il refuse de partager avec quiconque d'autres que mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Weasley. »

« Qu'on le passe sous Veritaserum. » proposa Maugrey pragmatique.

Molly s'indigna du silence de son fils et sautilla sur sa chaise en promettant de le faire parler. Arthur Weasley resta muet et posa même une main apaisante sur celle de sa femme.

« Laisse Minerva nous expliquer chérie. »

Les traits du professeur de Métamorphose se figèrent.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt à monsieur Potter de vous expliquer. » répliqua-t-elle pincée.

« Harry est ici ? » questionna Tonks surprise.

« Mademoiselle Granger et messiers Potter et Weasley ont émis le souhait de quitter Poudlard ce soir même, ils sont à l'étage. »

« Et qui a autorisé mon fils à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard ? » s'indigna Molly. « Je suis encore sa mère, il va m'entendre ! »

« Molly, je comprends, mais la situation n'est pas aussi simple que... »

McGonagall ne parvint à finir sa phrase tant les circonstances menant à cet instant lui échappaient encore. Lupin bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas le regard tranchant de son ancien professeur sur lui qui allait le rassurer.

« Monsieur Lupin, » commença-t-elle, confirmant ses craintes, « pouvez-vous allez chercher nos trois jeunes obstinés ? »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question...

""

Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Même tout un groupe. Il les avait entendus arriver, loin d'être discrets, et une voix stridente avait résonné pleins d'insultes pendant de longs instants. Les amis de Potter étaient vraiment des aliénés. Finalement heureusement que ce soit Lupin qui était venu lui porter à manger, si l'on oubliait sa tare – et comment l'oublier ! – il était peut-être le plus sain psychologiquement et au moins il n'essayait pas de lui lancer un sort ou de se moquer de sa situation. Il s'était contenté de lui donner une assiette de nourriture et un pichet d'eau. Draco s'était étonné de voir un verre. Lui-même n'aurait pas eu cette considération pour personne dans sa condition.

Puis les voix s'étaient adoucies et enfin tues. Malfoy résista à l'envie de hurler, mais après tout Potter et compagnie connaissaient très bien sa présence, il n'allait pas en plus leur faire le plaisir de craquer. De toute façon, un sort de silence enveloppait sa chambre selon toute vraisemblance.

Puis de nouvelles voix avaient retenus son attention. Désagréables, criantes et pourtant confortablement familières. Le blond ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à lui-même, mais il était terrifié. Il vivait dans la terreur depuis des mois, depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié comment on se sentait sans.

Énervé de plus savoir comment réagir, il frappa dans le plateau posé sur la petite table, lequel s'échoua au sol, le reste d'eau trempant la vieille moquette.

« Par Merlin ! » jura-t-il.

""

« Tu m'as mis dans un sacré bordel, Harry ! »

Le Survivant s'étrangla devant le langage de Lupin.

Lui et Ron avaient entrepris, à même le tapis, de faire une partie d'échec avec un des vieux jeux du roux, laissé depuis l'été dernier dans leur chambre commune. Harry n'était toujours pas doué et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la partie, mais au moins avait-il l'impression de ne pas attendre que le temps passe. Hermione s'était installé dans un coin de la pièce avec un bloc, un stylo et griffonnait toutes sortes de symboles, lettres ou phrases, l'air inspiré. L'arrivée de Lupin qui n'avait pas même attendu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce avec un unique coup sur la porte, les avait pris de court.

« McGo me regarde comme si j'avais 14 ans et que nous venions de repeindre la Grande Salle en rose ! »

Ron écarquilla encore plus les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer mentalement ses faits. Il grimaça de dégout.

« Oui, pas la meilleure couleur que nous ayons tenté. » concéda le Maraudeur. « Mais les faits sont là Harry, elle déteste tout ce qui se passe ce soir. Et j'y ai participé. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer sacrément pour avoir le droit de poursuivre tes idées. Et pour que Malfoy reste là-haut. » dit-il en levant l'index vers le plafond.

Harry se releva tranquillement. Il épousseta ses vêtements, rajusta son pantalon et demanda sereinement.

« Ron et Hermione sont-ils autorisés à venir avec moi ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Bien, alors laisse-moi juste deux minutes et nous arrivons. »

Lupin trouva la requête impertinente mais céda.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à subir les regards interrogateurs ou furieux – ceux de Minerva et de Molly –, ni à trop s'interroger sur les intentions d'Harry. Celui-ci entra peu de temps après son retour dans la cuisine. Il était à l'avant, suivi comme par son ombre par ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous avaient revêtus une robe de sorcier. Mais pas celle de l'uniforme scolaire. Des longues et majestueuses robes qui leur donnaient l'air infiniment plus âgé. Celle de Ron, de couleur brune aux liserés bleutés, lui allait parfaitement. Molly en oublia presque sa colère en apercevant son plus jeune fils si beau. Hermione, de l'autre côté, était, elle, parée d'une robe de coupe féminine de couleur prune. Au centre, Harry Potter avait revêtu une robe de la même coupe que Ron, mais complètement noire avec simplement quelques lignes verte émeraude sur le rebord des manches et du col. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant les regards des membres de l'Ordre, si l'intimidation était de mise, aucun n'en laissa paraître. Hermione se mordit simplement la lèvre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son professeur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tonks émit un sifflement appréciateur et Lupin se fit la réflexion que ces habits ne leur donnaient pas seulement un aspect plus âgé, mais une aura de maturité qu'ils ne possédaient peut-être pas. Quoique... après ces deux derniers jours...

« Bonsoir » fit Harry d'une plus petite voix qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ses acolytes en firent de même. Arthur réagit le premier et leur indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre place. Harry balaya du regard l'ensemble de la tablée et se dirigea sans même hésiter vers l'une des chaises vides. L'Ordre se tut, estomaqué. Le roux et la brune tergiversèrent un instant puis après un regard commun, Hermione fit apparaitre deux sièges supplémentaires qu'elle plaça auprès d'Harry, faisant se déplacer quelque peu les plus proches voisins.

Une plume aurait pu tomber au sol qu'elle aurait fait un bruit d'enfer dans ce silence assourdissant. Les trois amis savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient en apparaissant de la sorte, mais leur hardiesse commençait à faiblir doucement.

Ron, gêné, se pencha derrière Harry pour demander à la brunette : « On a quelque chose sur le visage ? » fit-il tout bas. Kingsley eut un léger sourire et décida de reprendre les rênes. « Harry, heureux de te voir ici. Minerva, nous a fait part de ton désir de t'entretenir avec nous. »

« Après... après, » il commença par bégayer légèrement avant de se reprendre, heureux de l'intervention de Kingsley « après la mort de Dumbledore, il est nécessaire de mettre à plat certaines choses. De planifier la suite. Et surtout de décider que faire que l'invité du second. »

« L'invité du second ? » reprit Diggle.

« Quel enfant présomptueux ! » méprisa Hestia Jones.

« Harry, veux-tu être plus clair ? » proposa aimablement Arthur Weasley.

Le brun se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Hermione, tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils en avaient déjà parlé après leur retrouvaille à la tour d'Astronomie et étaient tombés d'accord. Les deux Gryffondors savaient bien que laisser Harry s'exprimer ainsi à leur place donnaient l'impression qu'ils les dirigeaient et ne leur laissaient pas le choix ; mais qu'importe, eux savaient la vérité et pensaient que ce soir c'était à Harry de parler, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur le fameux point "Malfoy". Cependant ils avaient choisi de faire confiance à Harry pour le moment et d'arborer un visage uni devant les autres.

« Nous souhaitons entrer dans l'Ordre. » lâcha le brun.

Le ton n'était pas celui d'un souhait. Molly verdit et Lupin hoqueta. La plupart des membres de la société sécrète se tournèrent vers Minerva. Celle-ci ne m'exprimait rien.

« C'est une blague ? » s'offusqua-t-on tandis que les autres évaluaient les expressions impassibles de Potter.

« Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » fit la voix d'Harry, alors qu'ils attendaient le jugement de Minerva.

« Minerva ! » gronda Jones.

« Ron, crois-tu vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ! » rugit Molly Weasley.

Le roux tenta de se faire tout petit sur son siège. Mais un regard d'Hermione lui fit reprendre confiance.

« J'ai 17 ans, maman. »

« Ronald ! »

« J'ai 17 ans ! » s'entêta-t-il.

« Et Hermione, vous l'avez l'entraîné là-dedans sans rien dire ? » tenta Molly. « Et ses parents ?! »

« J'ai 17 ans bien passés moi aussi madame Weasley. » répondit paisiblement la brune. « Et mes parents, cela fait un moment qu'ils ne comprennent plus vraiment ma vie. » termina-t-elle plus douloureusement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les en empêcher, Molly. » fit Lupin, s'attirant les regards mauvais sur lui.

« Harry ! N'as pas 17 ans ! » s'écria-t-elle triomphale.

« Dans mon cas, la question ne se pose pas tellement. » reprit le brun. « Vous avez besoin de moi, et si je ne puis intégrer l'Ordre, je trouverai le moyen de remplir ma mission et celle confiée par Dumbledore. Même si votre m'aide me serait précieuse. »

« Qui est ? La mission de Dumbledore, qui est ? » coupa Fletcher curieux.

« Qui est secrète. » sourit doucement le Survivant.

« Et vous acceptez ceci ! » hurla Hestia scandalisée à Minerva.

La vieille femme eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste. « Albus avait placé un espoir en ce garçon, il s'agit de continuer à y croire. »

« Albus avait placé un autre espoir ! Et vous voyez ce qu'il est devenu ! » aboya encore Hestia Jones.

« Je suis l'Elu ! Je serai seul à détruire Voldemort. »

La phrase avait coupé court à toute réclamation, tous se retournèrent vers le gamin de pas 17 ans qui venait de déclarer cette effroyable vérité comme s'il parlait de son nouveau balai de compétition. Lupin ne put que le trouver admirable et en même temps désolé pour le fils de Lily et James. Molly fondit en larmes, Arthur la prit dans ses bras, les yeux rivés sur le Trio. Hermione fronça les sourcils de contrariété, tandis que Ron frissonna sous le regard inquisiteur de l'Ordre. Minerva McGonagall eut un profond soupir et pensa qu'il était temps d'accepter le destin.

« La prophétie du Ministère était claire. C'est monsieur Potter. »

Les cheveux de Tonks passèrent du noir deuil au gris désespoir.

« Même si je ne suis profondément consciente de ce que je vais vous demander de faire, même si je suis moi-même contre, il va falloir trancher. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, peuvent-ils intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Lupin fut le premier à donner sa réponse – positive. Il fut suivit par les jumeaux, Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie, Fleur, Figg. Il ne manquait plus qu'une voix et la majorité serait de leur côté. Harry leva les yeux vers Minerva, mais elle garda fermement sa main baissée. Il pensait la partie perdue quand Arthur finit par lever la main, fixant intensément son jeune fils. Ron rougit sous ce qu'il comprit être une belle marque de confiance.

« Bien, ce point est donc, réglé. Bienvenue parmi nous. » annonça McGonagall d'une voix si sèche qu'ils en doutèrent tous.

« Minerva, il va falloir penser à protéger nos... »

« Pardon, de vous interrompre monsieur Shacklebolt, mais j'ai la nécessité urgente de devoir insérer un ordre du jour. Draco Malfoy.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kingsley. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce fils de Mangemort ferait-il dans nos problèmes ? »

« Il est celui qui avait la mission de commettre le meurtre, Dedalus. »

« Et il est actuellement dans une chambre au second étage. » dit très vite Harry.

Il grimaça, attendant la tempête. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Maugrey était prêt à aller immédiatement lui montrer comment on traitait les Mangemorts, le reste fut un ensemble de protestations et de questionnements lancés au hasard et dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Le brun tenta de les faire cesser, sans succès. Il fallut l'association de McGonagall et d'Hermione pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Là, Harry put une nouvelle fois raconter la douloureuse histoire de la tour d'Astronomie, celle de la fuite et la conclusion près du grand portail.

« Et toi tu le savais ! » se scandalisa Tonks en frappant Lupin sur l'épaule.

« Tu veux mon faire croire que tu songes vraiment à proposer cela à Malfoy ? » s'amusa Kingsley.

« C'est un fou, un gamin fou qui doit nous mener à la victoire ! »

« Oui, je le songe. »

« Et ne me dites pas Minerva qu'il va prendre la direction de l'Ordre en plus ! »

Le silence reprit ses droits après cette déclaration. La gêne envahit la pièce. Cependant Harry tint à continuer à garder le contrôle.

« Surement pas. »

Ils continuèrent quelques minutes la réunion avant de décider de se séparer pour ce soir. Beaucoup était à digérer. Pratique Hermione posa quelques questions sur le fonctionnement des réunions et les moyens de se contacter puis finit sur une remarque toute anodine, mais pesante.

« Et vous avez chacun une place ? »

« En quelque sorte. » lui répondit Fred.

« Harry en parlant de ça, tu voudrais pas une autre place ? » poursuivit George.

« Je suis parfaitement bien là. »

A vrai dire, la place qu'il occupait lui plaisait particulièrement. Un peu en retrait de la grande table. Voir sans être vu.

« Certain ? » renchérit Tonks.

« Certain ! » s'agaça Harry en se levant. « Je vais voir Malfoy puisque personne ne souhaite m'aider sur ce coup-là. »

« C'est votre idée ! »

Hermione et Ron ne dirent mot, eux même ayant déclaré leur intention de ne pas trop s'approcher du blond pour l'instant.

« Puisse-je au moins compter sur vous Maugrey pour m'aider à placer de nouveaux sorts de sûreté ? »

« Évidemment. Je ne laisserai pas ce petit fils de...

« Merci. » coupa le brun, conscient que si les motivations n'étaient pas des plus pacifiques, au moins il l'aidait.

Harry renvoya un regard à Lupin, puis communiqua sans mot avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui assurèrent en retour qu'ils le retrouveraient demain matin.

Le survivant sortit enfin, avec la plupart de l'Ordre à sa suite pour rejoindre l'âtre du salon. Seul Hermione, Lupin et Maugrey logeraient au Square ce soir. Ron repartait pour quelques heures, veiller Bill avec sa famille.

Toujours installé, Kingsley s'autorisa un fugace sourire. Harry Potter assis à la place même où quelques soirs de cela à leur dernière réunion, Severus Snape les toisait encore de son impassible insolence. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un aurait le cran de le lui dire, mais pria que non. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais personne d'autres qu'Harry Potter ne paraissait plus à même de l'occuper.

Harry monta les deux étages pour se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre mauve. Sa baguette fermement enserré dans sa main droite. Il murmura quelques mots pour lui-même, vérifiant ainsi la netteté de sa voix. La réunion de l'Ordre l'avait plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait attendre de Malfoy, pas certain de la fiabilité de son idée.

« Bonsoir. »

Le blond l'avait entendu arriver et put se composer le visage qu'il désirait. Celui de l'ennui.

« Potter... il est bien tard, j'ai eu le chagrin de penser que tu m'avais oublié. »

« Malfoy... » menaça-t-il.

Le blond s'adossa au mur, levant pour la première fois son regard sur Potter et ne put un instant cacher sa surprise face aux vêtements du brun. « Whouah, Potter, t'as volé ça à qui ? » Harry chassa la question du revers de la main, fier malgré tout de la lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux gris. « Et puis franchement, tu pourrais dire à tous tes potes de faire moins de bruit, on les entend hurler depuis là. C'est très désagréable ! »

Harry s'avança, d'un pas félin, l'œil soudain noir.

« Tu sais ce qui est désagréable, Malfoy ? Avoir dû débattre sur la nécessité d'un nouveau chef pour l'Ordre ! »

Draco se refusait à poser la question, mais ne put s'en empêcher : « L'Ordre ? »

« Oh, oh, mais alors Voldemort est un patron pas très causant, il vous envoie faire les sales besognes sans même vous renseigner sur vos ennemis » ricana Harry sans se préoccuper de la crispation du blond à l'énoncé du nom maudit. « Ou alors n'es-tu à ce point quantité négligeable pour lui qu'il ne t'en a même pas tenu informé ? Après tout, même des crétins comme Crabbe et Goyle Senior sont au courant donc... »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, satisfait d'avoir su capter son attention. « L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète, en parallèle du Ministère qui a pour but de lutter contre tout ce qui pourrait nuire à la liberté sorcière, en l'occurrence Voldemort et tous ses amis. Albus Dumbledore en était le chef historique. Nous en voilà donc privé. »

« Et toi valeureux héros, tu t'es bien évidemment proposé immédiatement pour diriger cette ridicule tentative de stopper la progression du Maitre ! » railla Malfoy, en se nettoyant nonchalamment les ongles.

La distance apparente du blond par rapport à sa propre situation de prisonnier enrageait Harry, mais il se répétait inlassablement de ne pas y céder.

« Je ne prétends pas à cette place. Il me faudra voyager et je ne pourrais pas tenir ce rôle. »

Draco cessa son petit manège. Il calla son regard dans celui de Potter et souffla. « Prétentieux, ne songes-tu pas qu'il te faudrait d'autres qualités que ton simple nom. Une cicatrice hideuse te barre le visage et tu penses être le héros que tout le monde attend ? »

Le ton régulier, le sarcasme, la froideur de son vis-à-vis renvoyait douloureusement Harry face à un assassin. Il ressentit la colère remonté ses veines pour se perdre dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas céder ou le coup partirait tout seul. A la place, il se résolut à se contenter de fixer son ennemi d'enfance, le regard mortellement ennuyé.

« Ne joues pas à ce bâtard de Snape, tu n'en as nul étoffe. »

Malfoy jura, l'insulta. Harry leva la main pour le stopper. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un mal Malfoy ! Si tu étais Snape, tuserais probablement moins bien logé. Toi, tu n'as pu le tuer. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse ou s'intéresser aux insultes et bavardages de son "invité", il leva sa baguette, murmura quelques incantations, et visualisa le résultat. Celui-ci eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Malfoy quelques secondes. Le simple matelas posé à terre se retrouva intégré à un petit lit simple avec couvertures et oreiller. Le plateau tombé avait disparu – probablement en cuisine –, la table nettoyé des tâches due au temps, les tapisseries paraissaient plus neuves et la moquette épongée de l'eau. Même l'odeur viciée avait laissé place à une sensation d'air frais. Comme si la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin n'était pas condamnée.

« Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Dans le couloir, il retrouva Maugrey. L'Auror grogna qu'il allait mettre en place toutes ses foutues protections. Harry hocha la tête, conscient que malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Fol'Œil le faisait avec plaisir. Il lui rappela simplement de ne pas forcer avec Malfoy, que le jeune homme n'était pas Voldemort en personne. L'Auror lui rétorqua qu'il comptait bien ne même pas avoir à converser avec le Sang-Pur.

Le brun rejoignit sa chambre au premier, il se changea, fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bains et plongea sous les couvertures avec un bonheur non feint. Cette nuit seul lui ferait du bien, la solitude et le silence du Manoir Black ne l'affectait plus, au contraire. Au moment de s'endormir, il repensa une dernière fois à Malfoy et se surprit à prier que le blond perde sa carapace d'indifférence. Puis se rappela que c'était à lui de trouver les arguments qui feraient mouche dans l'esprit du fier, arrogant et peut-être utile blond.

""

Les jours suivants furent chargés pour Harry et ses amis. A Poudlard, les cours et les examens furent repoussés à une date ultérieure. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, de nombreux parents vinrent retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard – les sœurs Patil furent les premières à quitter Gryffondor. Zacharias Smith quitta le château, le lendemain, escorté par son père, un sorcier à l'air hautain. L'on assista aussi à la confrontation entre Seamus et sa mère dans le hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme refusait tout net de partir de l'école, il y eut un échange de cris avant que la sorcière concède à lui laisser le temps d'assister à l'enterrement, s'il repartait avec elle de suite après. Ron raconta à Harry le lendemain soir dans leur chambre que Seamus lui avait relaté qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver une chambre à Pré-au-Lard, car sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore.

Harry était justement en visite à Poudlard pour Bill lorsque la veille de la cérémonie, les couloirs se remplirent soudain d'élèves se pressant vers l'extérieur. Ça ne pouvait être la sortie des cours – inexistants – qui les agitaient ainsi. Il se colla à l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Et comprit l'excitation, surtout parmi les plus jeunes qui n'avaient encore jamais vu pareil spectacle. Un carrosse bleu pastel de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de gigantesques chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, surgit dans le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi et atterrit à la lisière de la forêt. Il vit une femme immense, d'une très grande beauté, les cheveux noires et le teint olivâtre, descendre le marchepied du carrosse et se jeter dans les bras d'Hagrid qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre aile du château, une délégation de membres du Ministère dont le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, étaient reçu par McGonagall et l'ensemble du Conseil d'Administration. Harry s'appliquait à éviter tout contact avec eux, et officiellement il n'était pas au château. "Monsieur Potter a quitté Poudlard, trop affecté par les récents événements, il reviendra pour le dernier hommage au professeur Dumbledore et espérait bien pouvoir profiter de ce moment de recueillement seul", avait été les mots de sa Directrice de Maison à Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ginny ne quittait presque plus le chevet de Bill. Son frère ainé avait toujours été un peu son héros, il était trop vieux pour l'avoir embêté petite, il était celui qu'elle admirait de loin, celui qui avait toujours semblé adulte. Elle n'acceptait pas de le voir couché là, faible. Fleur remplissait son rôle de fiancée avec un dévouement admirable qui avait définitivement percé les réticences de Molly ou Ginny. Neville avait réintégré le dortoir après moins de 48h passées à l'infirmerie. Son implication dans le combat contre les Mangemorts fut plus ou moins passée sous silence et Harry ne vit personne venir le féliciter ou lui taper dans le dos amicalement pour ses actions, cependant le jeune Gryffondor ne s'en offusqua pas. Courageux et modeste, Neville Londubat était vraiment un vrai Gryffondor et plus que tout un jeune homme dont l'amitié se relevait précieuse. Harry ne put que rire devant la mine rougie de Neville quand il lui déclara simplement qu'il s'était battu avec courage et habilité.

Le brun reprit sa place aux côtés de sa petite amie. Elle ne releva même la tête. Elle le boudait depuis qu'elle avait surpris une conversation de ses parents concernant le Trio. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre que son frère avait été entraîné dans l'Ordre. Et par la faute de son petit ami, selon elle. La rousse lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas assez qu'elle ait failli perdre un de ses frères, que presque toute sa famille fasse partie de l'organisation, qu'il fallait que Ron soit entraîné par son petit ami là-dedans. Et avec Hermione en plus ! Harry en avait blêmi. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Où était la Ginny qui se serait battue sans relâche à ses côtés ?

« Ginny, je vais demander à boire à Pomfresh. Tu veux un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle marmonna sa réponse et continua d'appliquer les crèmes à son frère. Harry darda encore son regard sur Bill. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terrifiantes. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Maugrey Fol'Œil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait avoir subi aucun changement. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants. Fleur en avait plaisanté, arguant que les British avaient la fâcheuse tendance à trop faire cuire la viande et qu'avec elle, il n'aurait pas ce souci.

Le verre d'eau fraîche à la main, il le lui tendit et elle le remercia d'un sourire éclatant. Le premier de la journée, le brun se sentit revivre un instant, il en oublia l'heure et son prochain retour à Grimmaud. Ce fut le coucher du soleil derrière les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie qui lui rappela ses devoirs.

Devoirs envers Draco Malfoy.

Le terme aurait été risible, s'il n'avait pas été réel. Le lendemain de la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry avait débarqué dans la matinée pour converser avec le blond et lui faire part de son idée de folie. Mais il s'était stoppé devant la vision de Malfoy profondément endormi à cette heure déjà tardive. Harry avait bien évidemment été tenté de le réveiller brutalement et de se moquer de sa prise d'aise, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être le fait que brusquer le Serpentard n'aurait pas aidé efficacement son entreprise ? Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il pouvait mieux que quiconque comprendre le besoin du blond de dormir et de récupérer loin de toutes les horreurs du monde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait refermé la porte doucement, remis en place le charme de fermeture et avait rejoint Ron et Hermione pour éplucher les livres de la bibliothèque Black. L'après-midi, il n'avait pas pu y retourner, mais avait appris de Lupin que celui-ci était allé voir Malfoy pour lui proposer un petit tour par la salle de bain. Remus et Harry étaient les seuls à accepter d'aller voir le blond si ce n'était pas pour lui soutirer des informations. Maugrey avait finalement tenté de le faire le troisième soir, au mécontentement du brun qui avait réaffirmé que Malfoy était à lui ! La réflexion lui avait valu un regard grinçant de Ron.

La veille, il avait enfin pu passer du temps avec son prisonnier. Malfoy n'avait cessé de le provoquer, de rechercher la colère de son ennemi, de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi. Même la demeure pourtant appartenant à la famille de sa mère ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux – et pourtant il n'en avait vu pour tout qu'une chambre et une salle de bain. Harry avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se détourner de son but. L'envie de lui lancer deux ou trois sorts s'étaient même tellement fait ressentir qu'il avait battu en retraite plus tôt que prévu.

Aujourd'hui, le besoin de voir Ginny l'avait réveillé tôt et les ronflements de Ron avait fini de conclure sa nuit. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner en vitesse, obligés Hermione à sortir de la bibliothèque pour manger quelque chose – sans Ginny avec elle dans la chambre, il était presque impossible de savoir si la brunette prenait vraiment le temps de dormir ! – puis pris le chemin de Poudlard avec Tonks pour les accompagner.

Maintenant, il était grand temps de rentrer, la soirée serait pour Malfoy.

« Je vais chercher Ron et nous allons y aller. » fit-il.

« Tu dois déjà y aller. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et tu devrais aussi aller te reposer. »

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, heureux de voir qu'elle avait oublié sa rancœur.

« Je dois veiller sur Bill. »

« Il ne va pas s'enfuir ! » s'agaça Harry de la voir se gâcher la santé. « Regarde Fleur, même elle comprend cela. Et tes parents sont aussi rentrés au Terrier pour ce soir. »

« Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ! » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Il dort ! Et madame Pomfresh est là au moindre problème. »

Ginny se contenta de se rasseoir, sans un mot. Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait même plus vraiment envie de se battre.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison lui parut long. Ginny l'inquiétait. Il comprenait son anxiété envers Bill, mais refusait de la voir se gâcher sa santé à ne plus dormir ou s'alimenter correctement. Et puis surtout, comment réagirait-elle en apprenant – le plus tard possible pria-t-il – ses intentions envers l'héritier Malfoy.

« Quartier Général de l'Ordre. »

La poussière noire lui chatouilla les narines, il renifla grossièrement, salua d'un bonsoir distrait Remus, la tasse de chocolat fumante à la bouche, traversa le couloir la cape passant par-dessus ses épaules, ignorant les insultes péniblement répétitives de Walburga Black. Qu'est-ce que la famille de Sirius pouvait être pesante parfois..., bailla-t-il. Cette journée avec sa petite amie l'avait plus épuisé que tous les combats. Il l'aimait énormément mais elle était aussi épuisante que Molly parfois. Il appréciait son côté fonceuse, sa passion du Quidditch, après tout n'est-ce pas aux entraînements qu'il avait commencé à la regarder autrement que comme la petite sœur de Ron, il lui enviait sa faculté à être sans cesse entouré, sa personnalité drôle et sensible. Cependant, de temps en temps, comme ce soir, il se demandait s'il ne préférerait pas qu'elle soit moins... moins populaire, peut-être plus calme, tout en étant toute aussi autoritaire. Il aimait qu'elle lui tienne tête, rien que voir Romilda Vane, et toutes ses filles soupirer sans personnalité auprès de leur copain, lui filait la nausée. Et puis il aurait aimé ne pas avoir la crainte de lui annoncer son plan. Harry rit, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un plan. Plutôt un grand saut dans le vide en attendant que quelqu'un vient le rattraper. Mais avec la mort de Dumbledore, les plans se faisaient rares. Avant c'était plus facile. Dumbledore expliquait, Harry suivait. Oui, s'il pouvait lui confier ses craintes de se planter, de faire fausse route mais de continuer quandmême. De voir le mur au bout de la route et d'accélérer quand même. Monter rejoindre cette chambre pour lui proposer ce qu'il avait à lui proposer c'était un suicide programmé. Le blond allait lui rire au nez et pourtant il entreprit de monter les marches noires. Après tout si l'on doit se planter, autant le faire bien.

Si Ginny pouvait comprendre que la Guerre avait pris le dessus, que les intérêts n'étaient plus seulement les siens. Il haïssait Malfoy. Sa conscience refusa cette pensée. Le brun rectifia, amusé. Il ne haïssait plus Malfoy, mais était très loin de penser à lui en des termes affectueux. La Guerre avait ses sacrifices, supporter le Serpentard pouvait en être un. Après tout, Harry n'était-il pas sensé mourir très vite ? Seul un fou penserait qu'il avait la moindre chance contre Voldemort. Alors s'il pouvait être fou jusqu'à sa mort, il l'acceptait.

Ses pensées le replacèrent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Après tout, Ginny était forte, elle le soutiendrait. Il mourrait de peur qu'on puisse s'attaquer à elle de par son lien, mais se refusait aussi à envisager de la quitter. Il avait besoin d'être compris, appuyé. Ne dit-on que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme ? Il pouffa en passant devant le grand miroir de l'entresol, juste avant le palier du premier. Il n'était pas vraiment un grand homme. Juste avant d'entamer la montée lente vers le second, il se convint qu'une personne avec qui partager les pires moments de son existence serait agréable, surtout si l'on ponctuait ces récits affreux d'une douce caresse sur les lèvres.

Une empoignade vigoureuse l'entraîna en arrière avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche.

« Outch ! »

Il se préparait déjà à empoigner sa baguette en se retournant sur l'agresseur qui porta ses mains au visage comprenant l'intention.

« Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il se figeant, reconnaissant son amie, ou plutôt les yeux de son amie puisqu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il se repoussa, la tenant toujours par le poignet. « T'es folle ou quoi ? J'aurais pu te blesser ! »

« Désolée, » éluda-t-elle rapidement d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout, « mais je devais absolument te montrer ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un simple "quoi ?", il se sentit emporté par la main. Lorsqu'il reprit réellement son souffle, Hermione l'avait planté dans un des larges et moelleux fauteuils de la bibliothèque. La brune fouillait avec frénésie parmi une multitude de papiers étalés à même le sol, mais aussi sur l'une des 2 grandes tables du centre.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête mec ! » rit-on derrière lui.

Ron vit l'ombre de la tête de son ami tourner de gauche à droite, pour le chercher. Enfin, le Survivant se stoppa en apercevant le roux assis par terre, dans le coin gauche derrière lui. Ron avait les yeux rouges, mais bien éveillés. Adossé contre le bois des bibliothèques, il souffrait du dos, mais appréciait la mollesse de la moquette.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu subis ça ? » demanda Harry en désignant les papiers entassés.

« Toute la journée... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fallait bien qu'elle pense à manger ou à respirer, alors... » argumenta Ron.

Il vit se dessiner un sourire attendri sur le visage d'Harry. Ron rougit. Hermione était... enfin Hermione. Et si personne ne prenait le temps de rester avec elle pour étudier les livres parlant d'Horcruxes, elle était capable d'y rester des heures, oubliant de s'alimenter correctement ou de se reposer suffisamment.

« Puis, si je veux partir avec toi à la chasse aux âmes perdues de Voldemort, faut bien que j'étudie mon sujet aussi. »

Le brun se sentit envahi d'une forme de bonheur parfait. Il était loin d'être seul. Ron était là pour lui, malgré toutes les différences d'opinions qu'ils partageaient encore à cet instant présent, malgré les craintes de se lancer dans cette quête insensée.

« Voilà, j'ai retrouvé mes notes ! » cria joyeusement Mione, n'ayant même pas remarqué le petit échange entre les deux garçons.

Elle se planta devant Harry, les mains dans le dos, l'attitude d'une institutrice devant le tableau noir.

« Alors tout d'abord, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de 7 Horcruxes, pourquoi Dumbledore était-il si certain du nombre ? »

« C'est Jedusor qui en parlait dans le souvenir. » voulut aider Harry.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste impérieux.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc, pourquoi cette certitude de 7 ? Après tout, c'était son idée d'adolescent, peut-être que Tom devenu Voldemort a revu ses prétentions à la baisse. »

« Ça serait vraiment super ça, niveau chasse. » remarqua Ron, sans vraiment y croire.

« Ron ! Donc, j'ai demandé au professeur Lupin s'il pouvait m'aider à récupérer toutes les informations de la première Guerre concernant les personnes décédées du côté des gentils, on va dire, mais il n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée. Après je me dis que j'ai peut-être manqué de tact avec lui, il devait en connaitre pas mal des morts. »

Harry pensa nerveusement qu'Hermione continuait à manquer un peu de tact à évoquer sans aucune retenue tous les morts dus à Voldemort durant les années 80. Cependant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment, elle était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle partait en divagations intellectuelles.

« Alors, je me suis rabattue du côté de ton père Ron. Il a des entrées au Ministère et a connu la première Guerre sans en être pour autant perturber. J'ai lu, relu et consigné tous les meurtres pouvant être directement imputables à Voldemort. Le dernier étant... »

Sa voix se ralentit finalement, son excitation diminua. Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de détailler ses faits. Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table, comme une pianiste en manque de clavier.

« Les meurtres de Voldemort doivent être bien trop élevés pour t'aider. » réagit le roux.

« J'y ai pensé aussi Ron. Mais finalement non... A croire que la passion de diriger une bande d'assassins n'ait pris le dessus sur celle de tuer. Voldemort n'a plus tant tué que cela après Poudlard, ses Mangemorts le faisaient pour lui. Mais... »

« Mais, » souffla Harry épuisé.

« Mais ils sont encore trop pour avoir chacun donné un Horcruxe. » termina-t-elle. « Enfin j'espère. »

« Donc ? » fit Ron.

« Donc nous ne pouvons que supposer que ceux-ci sont effectivement 6, comme Dumbledore le pensait. Le septième morceau d'âme se trouvant lui-même. » finit Harry.

Hermione reprit, ses doigts pianotant de plus en plus vite, comme son débit de parole.

« Il doit y en avoir 6, après tout, Voldemort respecte la magie, dans un certain sens même si c'est maléfique, » rajouta-t-elle précipitamment voyant les expressions devant elle, « et 7 c'est, c'est certainement le nombre le plus marquant de tous. C'est un nombre repris depuis toujours, en religion, dans la science. »

Elle s'arrêta, tentant de voir si son raisonnement était compris. Elle secoua la tête devant leurs visages en attente. Les garçons avaient-ils donc toujours besoin d'exemples ?

« Les 7 péchés capitaux, les 7 sacrements dans le Christianisme, le nombre d'années de malheur pour celui qui casse un miroir, les 7 Merveilles du monde, une rose à 7 pétales, le nombre de cieux dans la tradition islamique, le nombre de chakras, ... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que si Harry voyait maintenant parfaitement où elle souhaitait les emmener, Ron lui avait les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, ses exemples étaient pour la plupart de culture moldue. Elle tenta une dernière fois. « Le nombre de couleurs dans un arc-en-ciel ? »

Elle constata avec plaisir un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux bleus. Mais avait-il seulement imaginé un arc-en-ciel ou avait-il saisi l'ensemble des informations ? Hermione conclut d'un ton sciemment lent.

« Ce nombre représente la perfection et est considéré comme un nombre magique... »

« Mais Voldemort déteste les moldus. »

« Son père était moldu et il a vécu ses premières années dans le monde moldu, inconsciemment il a de la culture moldue ! Il ne peut pas tout avoir oublier. Comme Snape, en quelque sorte... » finit-elle murmurante.

Ron eut un petit rire. « Tu devrais lui expliquer cela. Il se tuerait tout seul, juste à cette idée. »

Harry garda un moment le silence, méditant ce brillant mais pourtant, selon lui, assez inutile exposé.

« Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ? Ok, Voldemort a 7 Horcruxes, disséminé un peu partout dans la nature. Ok, il faut que je les trouve et les détruise. Mais comment ? Comment trouver des objets aussi insignifiants que ça ! » s'exaspéra le brun, désignant le faux médaillon sur la table.

« Déjà que j'ai travaillé ! » signala la brunette de sa voix vexée. « Pendant que monsieur s'amuse avec Malfoy ! »

« Je tente d'établir un dialogue ! »

« Avec Malfoy ! Moi, je cherche une solution pour trouver ses horreurs de morceaux d'âme ! » s'énerva-t-elle franchement, le visage en feu. « Arrête de parler comme si tu étais seul ! On est avec toi et on sera 3 à devoir fouiller le monde pour trouver ces trucs comme tu dis ! »

Un bruit de douleur les arrêta à temps avant que leurs cris n'alertent toute la maison. Ron se tenait debout, se massant la jambe. « J'ai une crampe. » fit-il piteusement.

Hermione souffla exaspérée par ses amis, mais l'incident eut pour bénéfice de faire retomber la pression et Ron s'avança vers eux, l'œil satisfait.

« Reprend plus doucement Mione, respire. Et toi Harry, c'est vrai que le truc de Malfoy, franchement... »

« Vous verrez. » s'obstina le brun.

Ron s'installa sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Harry, à l'écoute. Hermione savait qu'elle devrait les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Oui, si seulement, elle le pouvait. Mais c'était comme les devoirs de potions ça, ils ne les faisaient jamais – sauf Harry en 6ème année, mais la brune préférait ne plus s'attarder sur cela – et elle finissait toujours par les autoriser à copier sur elle.

« Et pour moi il n'y'a que 6 Horcruxes. 6 plus Voldemort lui-même et nous arrivons au nombre magique de 7.»

« Ce serait une première bonne nouvelle. Continue. »

« Ce médaillon n'a rien d'insignifiant. » dit-elle, reprenant les mots même d'Harry. « Ni la bague, ni le journal. Ce sont des objets personnels, particuliers. Le journal de son enfance, la bague de la famille sorcière de sa mère, le médaillon du fondateur de sa Maison. Tout cela a un lien avec lui, avec sa passé et son futur, ses désirs. Avec un peu de réflexion, on devrait trouver. »

« Et ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Hermione lui frappa doucement sur la tête.

« Et j'ai pas trouvé impatient ! Il y a si peu d'informations sur Tom Jedusor, même sur Voldemort d'ailleurs. Une vraie plaie, comme son nom, à croire que le bien ne veut pas en savoir sur lui. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va gagner la guerre, en ayant peur de son nom ou de l'écrire. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'être totalement d'accord avec elle. « Et alors tout ça ? » dit-il en montrant la multitude documents sur la table.

« Des recherches sur tous les opposants historiques à Voldemort, principalement ceux qui y ont perdu la vie. Pour trouver R.A.B. Oh, et j'allais oublier, j'ai fait une liste pour les Horcruxes. »

« Une liste ? »

« Pour visualiser, c'est mieux de voir, on y réfléchit sans s'en rendre compte. »

Elle la leur montra.

1. Journal intime - détruit en 2nd année par Harry – réalisé avec le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde

2. La bague de Gaunt - détruite par le professeur Dumbledore - réalisé avec le meurtre de sa famille paternelle

3. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard - détruit par R.A.B ? - réalisé avec le meurtre de ?

4. La Coupe de Poufsouffle ? - réalisé avec le meurtre de ?

5. Probablement un objet ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs ? - réalisé avec le meurtre de ?

6. ? – réalisé avec le meurtre de Bertha Jorkins ?

« Jorkins ? La sorcière du Ministère ? » s'interrogea Harry.

« Je ne vois qu'elle, pour correspondre aux dates donnés par Dumbledore. »

Le regard visé sur la toute petite feuille blanche, Harry convint que même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était au moins un début. Il conseilla à Hermione de ne jamais porter cette note sur elle lorsqu'elle sortait du Square, puis ignorant les haussements de regard de la part de ses meilleurs amis, il expliqua qu'il devait aller voir Malfoy.

""

« Pourrais-tu une fois pour toute m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi à la fin Potter, ma patience à des limites. »

Les bras croisés, le menton relevé, les yeux rouges d'agacement, Draco Malfoy se comportait comme s'il n'était pas enfermé dans une pièce à la fenêtre bloquée en plein milieu du quartier général des ennemis de son maître. Harry s'en agaçait, mais savait bien que ce n'était dû qu'à sa faute. Celle de donner l'impression au blond qu'il pouvait être bien accueilli ici. Qu'il pouvait être en sécurité quelque part. Si seulement il faisait les bons choix.

De son côté, le Serpentard tentait de garder son calme. La situation le troublait. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir les intentions de sa Némésis. C'était inconfortable.

Ce soir, Potter s'était présenté, le visage fatigué et les paroles incompréhensibles. Il avait commencé par s'enquérir de comment avait-il eu à manger ce jour-ci, avait-il pu se laver, et prononça une phrase qui résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Draco comme une excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Malfoy refusait de le croire. Et plus que sa patience, c'est à présent sa curiosité qui avait atteint ses limites.

« J'admets que je ne suis pas très clair. » observa Harry, le fixant de son profond regard vert émeraude.

« L'éloquence a toujours été un trait manquant aux Gryffondors. » se moqua Malfoy.

Le blond continuait de trouver tout cela surréaliste. Pour un peu, il se serait cru revenu en arrière, avant la 6ème année, quand faire chier Potter et se repaître de leurs dialogues était son principal plaisir.

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir pour une fois ? »

« Et où Potter ? Sûrement pas par terre, et je te t'autorise même pas à penser que j'accepterai que tu te poses sur mon lit. »

Effectivement le lit était le seul endroit où il était possible de s'asseoir dans la pièce, même si Malfoy préfèrerait l'utiliser allongé, des heures durant à ressasser son échec et sa captivité. Harry fit d'un geste rapide apparaitre deux chaises en bois qu'il plaça l'un en face de l'autre, s'assit sur la plus proche et fit signe à son ennemi de faire de même. Il retint derrière ses dents le "satisfait" qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« Malfoy, je sais que tu devais tuer Dumbledore. »

Malfoy ne réagit pas.

« Je sais que tu y as travaillé toute l'année. »

Toujours aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage pâle du blond.

« Je t'ai suivi et observé toute l'année. Une vraie obsession selon Ron et Hermione. Une nécessité selon moi. »

Si Harry ne cilla pas à cet aveu, Malfoy vit son sourcil se relever.

« Je savais que Snape avait fait un Serment Inviolable dont je ne suis pas certain du but. »

Haussement du regard, léger blêmissement de teint.

« Mais au moment où tu avais Dumbledore devant toi, désarmé après ton sort... »

Harry marqua un léger arrêt, se délectant du teint fantomatique du Serpentard.

« ... au moment où tu aurais pu devenir la vedette du jour, au moment où ton Maitre t'aurais offert un avenir brillant parmi Mangemorts & compagnie... »

Draco se mordit finement la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à s'en laisser couler une goutte de sang.

« Oui, Malfoy, à ce moment, tu tremblais de peur, tu ne le pouvais pas et je certifie que tu ne l'aurais pas fait..., même si Snapen'avait pas fait le travail à ta place. »

Harry parlait de façon si détaché qu'il en eut mal lui-même, mais il le devait s'il voulait garder le contrôle de l'instant. Le blond laissa glisser sa langue sur la lèvre meurtrie, le rouge disparut et ses yeux se voilèrent. Ils gardaient ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un calme feint.

« Tu divagues Potter ! Es-tu tellement sûr de toi pour penser tout connaitre. »

« Mais je ne fais pas de suppositions, Malfoy... » fit Harry en roulant chaque mot sous la langue. « J'étais là, invisible sous ma cape. J'étais là depuis le début, avant ton entrée... et j'étais encore là après ta sortie... »

Il était bien conscient que la douceur ou la logique n'atteindraient jamais Malfoy. Il fallait lui faire un choc, lui fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher.

Le blond resta un moment tétanisé, avant de se relever brutalement. Si brutalement qu'Harry pensa à un moment qu'il allait l'attaquer. Le brun resserra plus fortement l'emprise de sa main sur sa baguette, juste au cas où. Mais Malfoy ne s'avança pas, il recula plutôt, se cognant au pied de lit, manquant de tomber sur le matelas.

« Sors ! » hurla-t-il.

« Malfoy, je veux t'aider, tu n'as pas envie de tuer des innocents ! »

« Sors ! »

« T'es un connard, mais pas un assassin, cela l'a prouvé ! »

« Sors »

« Tu pourrais être une aide précieuse. »

« SORS D'ICI POTTER ! »

Les yeux gris s'étaient teintés de noir, la rage déformait ses traits, presque autant que sa peur sur la tour l'allait fait. Il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Malgré son envie de le raisonner, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'insister.

Il sortit, las, ignorant les questions de ses amis et de Lupin qui s'étaient précipités en entendant les hurlements.

Le choc était là. Mais serait-ce le bon ?


	6. Chapter 5

Harry n'avait jamais encore assisté à un enterrement. Moldu ou sorcier. Il n'y avait eu aucun corps à honorer lorsque Sirius était mort. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'il allait voir, de ce qu'il allait ressentir. Il se demanda si la mort de Dumbledore lui paraîtrait plus réelle une fois que les funérailles auraient eu lieu.

Tous avaient revêtu des robes de cérémonie. C'était une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité qui assistait à l'adieu du Directeur de Poudlard et du grand sorcier de l'Ordre : des tenues misérables côtoyaient les mises élégantes, les jeunes se mêlaient aux vieux. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré la plupart des personnes présentes, mais il reconnut certains membres de l'Ordre : Kingsley qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, Alastor Maugrey, Arabella Figg, Tonks et ses cheveux atrocement roses avec Remus qui lui tenait la main, monsieur et madame Weasley, Charlie, Bill soutenu par Fleur, Fred et George coordonnés de par leurs vestes noires en peau de dragon. Il y avait aussi madame Maxime, Tom du Chaudron Baveux, Ernie Danlmur, le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, madame Guipure, et tant d'autres qu'Harry n'auraient su nommer. Les fantômes de Poudlard, à peine visible dans la clarté du jour, étaient également présents. Tous se tenaient au calme.

A côté de lui, Ginny sanglotait. Hermione se trouvait entre lui et Ron, elle avait longtemps été la plus droite des quatre amis, avant de s'effondrer, voûtée par le chagrin, enserrant chacune de ses mains dans celles de ses meilleurs amis. Neville et Luna complétaient leur rangée.

Fudge était là aussi, de même que Rita Skeeter – Hermione en avait ventilé d'indignation – mais c'était la présence d'Ombrage qui remua vraiment l'estomac d'Harry.

Puis les professeurs avaient eux aussi pris place, et une mélodie étrange s'était élevée, comme venue d'un autre monde. Tout le monde s'était interrogé avant que Ginny ne leur montre la direction du lac. Il les distingua dans l'eau verte et claire, étincelante de soleil, à quelques centimètres sous la surface, lui rappelant l'horrible souvenir des Inferis. Un chœur d'êtres de l'eau chantait dans une langue insolite qu'il ne comprenait pas, des vaguelettes ondulant sur leurs visages blafards, leurs cheveux violacées flottant autour d'eux. Harry sentit un frisson sur sa nuque. Le chant n'était pas désagréable pour autant. De toute évidence, il évoquait le deuil et le désespoir. En regardant les visages farouches des chanteurs et la fausse expression de chagrin plaqué sur le détestable visage de l'ancien dictateur en rose, il eut le sentiment qu'au moins eux, regrettaient la mort de Dumbledore. Soudain la rousse lui donna un coup de coude et il se retourna.

Hagrid remontait lentement l'allée qui séparait les chaises en deux groupes. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait, Harry le savait, le corps de Dumbledore. A cette vision, il sentit monter dans sa gorge une terrible douleur : pendant un moment, l'étrange musique et la proximité du corps de Dumbledore donnèrent l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était vidée de toute chaleur. Ron était blême.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir distinctement ce qui passait devant eux. Hagrid semblait avoir déposé avec précaution, le corps sur la table de marbre. Il repartait à présent le long de l'allée, se mouchant avec des bruits de trompettes qui lui attirèrent quelques regards scandalisés, dont celui, remarqua Harry, de Dolores Ombrage... Harry savait cependant que Dumbledore ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Il essaya d'adresser un geste amical à Hagrid au moment où celui-ci passait à sa hauteur mais ses yeux étaient si gonflés qu'on se demandait comment il parvenait à voir où il allait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dernier rang vers lequel Hagrid continuait d'avancer et comprit alors ce qui le guidait. Habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon, chacun de la taille d'un petit chapiteau, Graup le géant était assis là, sa grosse tête repoussante en forme de rocher incliné, docile, presque humaine. Hagrid prit place à côté de son demi-frère et Graup lui tapota la tête avec une telle force que les pieds de la chaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Harry ressentit soudain une merveilleuse envie de rire. Mais le chant se tût et il regarda à nouveau devant lui.

Scrimgeour se leva pour se placer devant le corps, prononça son discours attendu. Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Après tout, comment pourrait-il parler avec sincérité de Dumbledore. Tous des hypocrites. Le Ministre anglais de la Magie balayait sans cesse l'assemblée du regard. Harry évita ses yeux jaunâtres, il avait la désagréable impression que Scrimgeour le cherchait tout particulièrement. Dans l'entourage du Ministère, se trouvait Percy Weasley. Ron ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir vraiment remarqué. Pourtant ce matin, au petit-déjeuner lors de l'entrée de la délégation ministérielle, sa fourchette avait transpercé sérieusement sa tranche de hareng fumé, jusqu'à en faire crisper les dents sur la vaisselle.

Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et les côtés. De nombreux Serpentards remplissaient l'assemblée. Harry avait pensé qu'il y en aurait moins. Mais après tout, ne fallait-il pas éviter les amalgames. Même si c'était compliqué de ne pas le faire... Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient évidemment pas du nombre. Ils avaient beau être grands et massifs, les voir dans le Grande Salle, sans Malfoy, avait été une vision étrange. Ils paraissaient seuls sans la haute silhouette pâle du blond. Harry avait beaucoup pensé à lui depuis hier soir. Sa réaction démesurée, sa rage lorsqu'il avait compris que le brun était là-haut avec eux. Dans un certain sens, Harry le comprenait. Peut-être en avait-il pitié. Un terme qui ne rendrait pas Malfoy fou de joie. Mais le blond avait tout perdu en quelques secondes. Harry n'oubliait pas la peur dans sa voix, ni le geste qu'il avait eu en abaissant légèrement sa baguette avant l'arrivée des autres Mangemorts. Harry ne croyait sincèrement pas que le Serpentard aurait tué Dumbledore. Il croyait qu'un retour en arrière pour lui était possible, il croyait aux informations utiles que l'héritier pourrait fournir. Il le méprisait toujours pour son goût de la magie noire mais désormais un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable nuançait son aversion. Probablement un certain respect étrange pour sa Némésis scolaire. Celui d'avoir eu le courage de refuser de le faire, alors qu'il se savait condamner aux châtiments de Voldemort dans ce cas. A la différence de Snape qui n'avait pas une seule seconde délibérer avec sa conscience pour assassiner celui qui avait placé sa pleine confiance sur lui. Sa haine se focalisa alors...

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par un coup de coude que lui donna Ginny.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui chuchota-t-elle, la main dans la sienne.

« A rien d'important. » s'entendit-il répondre.

Puis sans vraiment faire plus attention à elle et son chagrin qui demandait à être partagé, ses pensées reprirent leur fil. Avec amertume, il pensait à la confiance qu'il avait placée aveuglément dans... Snape. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait recherché dans d'anciens numéros de la Gazette pour établir la filiation de Snape. Finalement, elle avait trouvé le faire-part de mariage d'une certaine Eileen Prince à un homme du nom de Tobias Snape. Plus tard, une seconde annonce parlait de la naissance d'un fils. D'un assassin, lui avait-il répondu.

Père moldu, mère sorcière... comme Tom Jedusor. Mettant en avant son côté sorcier. Dégouté de son ascendance moldue. Se donnant un nom plus impressionnant. Comment Dumbledore n'avait-il pas pu voir... Cette inexplicable foi aveugle le rendait malade. Autant que la sienne dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. La pensée d'avoir été aidé, d'avoir suivi sans se poser de question son livre de potion lui donnait encore envie de vomir.

Enfin le Ministre reprit sa place dans les rangs. Harry tenta de se reconnecter sur la cérémonie. Un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Dumbledore. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Des mots étranges leur parvenaient, flottant au-dessus des centaines de têtes rassemblées autour d'eux : « Noblesse d'esprit... Contribution personnelle... Grandeur d'âme... » Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens et, en tout cas, pas grand rapport avec Dumbledore tel que Harry l'avait connu. Il y eut un mouvement à sa gauche, et il vit les êtres de l'eau émerger à la surface du lac pour écouter eux aussi le discours. Il se rappelait Dumbledore accroupi sur la rive, deux ans auparavant, tout près de l'endroit où Harry était à présent assis, et conversant en langue aquatique avec la sirène qui était le chef des êtres de l'eau. Harry se demanda où Dumbledore avait appris leur langue. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandées, tant de choses qu'il aurait dû dire...

Alors, brusquement, l'insupportable vérité le submergea, plus absolue, plus indéniable encore : Dumbledore était mort, il était parti à jamais... Il ne put empêcher des larmes brûlantes de couler sur ses joues. Il détourna la tête pour que Ginny et les autres ne le voient pas et fixa son regard sur le lac, en direction de la forêt, tandis que le petit homme en noir poursuivait son discours d'une voix monotone... Il y eut un mouvement parmi les arbres. Les centaures étaient venus eux aussi rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Ils ne s'avancèrent pas à découvert mais Harry les apercevait, immobiles, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre, observant les sorciers, leurs arcs en bandoulière. Il se rappela le cauchemar de sa première incursion dans la forêt, sa première vision de la chose qu'était Voldemort à l'époque, il se rappela comment il s'était retrouvé face à lui, et ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit peu après sur les combats que l'on menait et qui semblaient perdus. Il était important, disait-il, de se battre, de se battre encore et toujours, car c'était seulement ainsi qu'on pouvait tenir le mal à distance, sans jamais l'éradiquercomplètement...

Tandis qu'il était assis là sous le soleil brûlant, Harry voyait plus clairement que jamais comment ceux qui l'aimaient s'étaient dressés devant lui, les uns après les autres, pour le défendre, sa mère, son père, son parrain et enfin Dumbledore, tous résolus à le protéger. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque d'autre s'imposer entre lui et Voldemort. Son regard se porta sur Hermione et Ron. Il se jura que jamais aucun d'eux ne périrait pour lui, ne souffrirait d'être son ami. Ils les savaient têtus, à vouloir venir avec lui après les Horcruxes, que rien ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis, mais se promit qu'il mourrait bien avant eux s'il le fallait. Il lui fallait abandonner à jamais l'illusion qu'il aurait dû perdre dès l'âge d'un an : qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mal tant qu'il se trouvait à l'abri dans les bras de ses parents. Il était impossible de s'éveiller de ce cauchemar, aucun murmure ne viendrait le réconforter dans l'obscurité, lui assurer qu'il ne craignait rien, que tout était un effet de son imagination. Le dernier et le plus grand de ses protecteurs était mort et il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et était retourné s'asseoir. Harry attendit que quelqu'un d'autre se lève. Les hommes aimaient parler tellement pour ne rien dire... Mais personne ne bougea. Des cris retentirent alors dans l'assistance. Des flammes blanches, éclatantes, avaient jailli autour du corps de Dumbledore : elles s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoya en dessinant d'étranges formes ; Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il crut voir soudain un phénix s'envoler joyeusement dans le bleu du ciel mais, un instant plus tard, le feu s'était éteint. A la place, une tombe de marbre blanc renfermait le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait. Il y eut d'autres cris lorsqu'une pluie de flèches apparut dans les airs mais elles retombèrent bien loin de la foule. Harry le savait, c'était l'hommage des centaures : il les vit faire volte-face et disparaitre sous la fraîcheur des arbres. A leur tour, les êtres de l'eau s'enfoncèrent lentement dans l'eau verte et disparurent.

Harry observa Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ron avait le visage crispé comme s'il avait le soleil dans l'œil. Celui d'Hermione brillait de larmes, mais Ginny ne pleurait plus. Elle se tourna vers lui avec son regard flamboyant posé sur lui.

« Tu restes encore à Poudlard cette nuit ? » murmura-t-il, alors que la rumeur des conversations enflait autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever.

« Oui, avec maman et papa. Bill va mieux, Fleur voudrait qu'il reste un peu à Poudlard pour se reposer, nous aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui veut absolument retourner au Square et peut-être même au travail. Il veut être actif. »

Le dernier mot fut un peu craché, avec un sourire étrangement tordu, mais Harry ne le releva pas. Etre actif. Faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde de l'emprise de Voldemort. Il comprenait. Lui-même avait une mission à mener à bien. Envers et malgré tout. Retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort, les détruire, tuer Voldemort et peut-être après mourir. Ou bien vivre... A cet instant, la finalité de toute cette quête lui était étrangement égale.

Dans un geste d'une infinie tristesse, Harry se leva, tourna le dos à ses amis et à la tombe de Dumbledore puis s'éloigna le long de la rive. Bouger lui était beaucoup moins pénible que de rester assis, immobile. De même, il aurait préféré repartir tout de suite à la recherche des Horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, plutôt que d'attendre encore d'avantage.

« Harry ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il avait reconnu sans peine la voix chagriné et délicate, sans l'être vraiment, de Scrimgeour. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Plus jamais. Harry accéléra, espérant perdre le Ministre à la marche rapide. Celui-ci voudrait le consoler doucement puis lui proposer à nouveau immédiatement sa requête de Noël, l'enchaîner au Ministère. Il ne voulait pas se justifier sur les événements de la Tour... Car parmi les bureaux du ministère, Arthur avait bien entendu la rumeur de sa présence aux côtés du Directeur ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas se disculper. Il ne voulait pas parler aux hommes qui... aux hommes qui manipulaient pour leur propre sécurit. Le brun ne voulait plus parler ou se justifier devant ceux qui l'utiliseraient sans scrupules. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que Voldemort ayant utilisé Malfoy.

S'il n'était pas aussi perdu en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, alors aurait-il pu se faire l'avocat du diable et admettre que le vieux Directeur de Poudlard n'était pas non plus tout blanc en ce qui concernait Malfoy...

Ron et Hermione accourent vers lui. Ils croisèrent un Scrimgeour grondant, ayant abandonné et revenant en sens inverse. Harry continuait sa marche rapide, mais fut bientôt rejoint par une Hermione soufflante et un Ron en forme, qui n'avaient pas la même forme physique que le Ministre. Harry leur sourit douloureusement. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un hêtre sous lequel ils étaient déjà venus s'asseoir en des temps plus heureux.

« Que te voulait Scrimgeour ? » murmura Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé me parler. »

« J'ai eu envie d'éclater le nez de Percy tout l'après-midi. » gronda fortement Ron.

« Non ! » répliqua fermement leur amie, en lui saisissant le bras qui instinctivement s'était déjà levé.

« Je me sentirais mieux ! »

Harry éclata de rire, Hermione elle-même esquiva un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle regarda le château.

« Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. » se désola-t-elle. « Comment pourrait-on fermer Poudlard ? Et même si Poudlard ne ferme pas... »

Les garçons restèrent silencieux, chacun repensant à leur discussion sur le fait de partir chercher les Horcruxes manquants au lieu d'effectuer leur 7ème année d'études.

« Cela n'arrivera peut-être pas. » remarqua Ron. « Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

« Que si l'école ferme, le Ministère aurait encore plus de monde à gérer, tous les adolescents sorciers à surveiller, à protéger. Poudlard rouvrira. »

« Et toi, nous ? Que faire ? » questionna la brune.

« Sûrement pas chez les Dursley, même si c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait. Mais je ne peux plus aller là-bas. Je m'installe au Square. Et... j'aimerai aller à Godric's Hollow » marmonna-t-il sur la fin.

Cette idée lui était venue depuis la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore.

« Pour moi, tout a débuté là-bas, j'ai l'impression que je dois y revenir. Et j'aimerai bien me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents. Puis les Horcruxes et Voldemort. Et si en chemin, je croise la route de Snape, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui. »

Il y eut un long silence. La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée, les retardataires restant à bonne distance de Graup qui essayait de consoler Hagrid dont les longues plaintes retentissaient toujours à la surface de l'eau.

« Vous avez encore le choix de revenir en arrière, je ne vous en voudrais pas. »

« Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. » assura Hermione, aussi imité par Ron.

Harry serra les poings en pensant à l'avenir, mais en dépit de ce futur sombre, il se sentit le cœur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été.

""

Il apparut immédiatement après l'appel et se dirigea vers sa place, toute proche du Lord. Il n'était pas le dernier à prendre place et attendit en silence que l'ensemble des convoqués arrivent. Lorsque ce fut le cas, et seulement là, le Lord releva la tête, se leva de son imposant siège et observa ses partisans. Alors le Mangemort se permit de relever la tête. Il dénombra des dizaines de personnes rassemblés, voire des centaines, le cercle de serviteurs au Lord noir s'étendait au-delà de sa propre vision. Heureusement qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir pour cette fin d'après-midi et probablement soirée, car sinon l'ampleur du rassemblement lui aurait inspiré de bien mauvaises pensées. Des évènements qui ne devaient pas se produire encore…

Son maître prit la parole.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil ! » ricana-t-il, les yeux aussi fins qu'une simple ligne. « Nous allons en faire un jour de fête... »

Voldemort se retourna vers lui, son regard décidé lui signifiait le début des opérations. C'était à lui que revenait le rôle de diriger les Mangemorts. Le Lord ne participait pas directement. Il se contentait d'y apposer sa marque. Sceau qui scellerait le début des opérations à découvert, le commencement des horreurs pour le monde sorcier. Voldemort tourna le dos à ses adeptes et le Mangemort ignora superbement les flèches meurtrières lancées par les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange. Même au travers leur masque respectif, il ressentait toute sa haine. Que la folle se rassure, ses sentiments à lui étaient les mêmes. Avec peut-être un soupçon de jalousie à son égard depuis le meurtre de Black, elle avait réalisé ce dont lui avait tant rêvé.

Snape leva la baguette et fit apparaitre une multitude de nuages noirs. La perte de luminosité due au début de soirée et cette chape d'obscurité magique les couvrirent efficacement dans le voyage vers une grande et sombre forteresse perdue sur un minuscule îlot de pierres stériles.

Tout se déroula si parfaitement que le Mangemort crut un instant que Merlin était vraiment du côté de Voldemort. Avant de raisonner en se rappelant que presque tous les Aurors devaient être à Poudlard pour l'enterrement. Son cœur se serra. Les derniers adieux n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, il trouvait ses lamentations autour d'un mort si pathétique... et pourtant il aurait apprécié y être. Présent pour lui... Faire quelque chose de façon désintéressée pour les autres n'était vraiment pas son quotidien, mais pour lui c'était une habitude...

Le rare gardien n'eut que le temps de se retourner, hurlant un « Qui va là ? » inutile avant que sa tête ne percute fortement le mur du corridor, sa baguette tomba au sol, un sort fut prononcé et il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que déjà l'obscurité glaciale et définitive l'envahit. Un rire retentit.

Lucius Malfoy se retournait sur son petit matelas à intervalles réguliers en essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements provenant des cellules voisines. Avec un regard vide vers le plafond, il se tourna sur le dos. Quelque chose était différent ce soir. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis plus de 2 heures. Un fait inhabituel. Ses monstres réclamaient leur dû si souvent. Leur absence était inquiétante, dérangeante. Ne plus les avoir à proximité pendant quelques heures lui permettaient de rassembler ses pensées floues. Penser était une torture. Avoir le temps de comprendre sa situation misérable et d'examiner ce que les Détraqueurs lui avaient déjà volé.

Snape parcourait les couloirs sinistres, ouvrant par des gestes amples de la main, toutes les portes des cellules qu'il croisait. Les cris perçaient le silence, entrecoupaient de bruits macabres. Lui n'avait passé que peu de temps à Azkaban et il savait alors que Dumbledore ne tarderait à le sortir de là. Aujourd'hui, débarrassé de sa jeunesse, il voyait clairement toute l'horreur de la prison anglaise. Le Ministère sorcier n'était-il donc pas plus humain que son Maitre ? Y avait-il quelqu'un ayant encore un peu de conscience ici ?

Lucius comprit que définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements si différents des lamentations ordinaires, qu'il saisit que les sons aigus qu'il entendait du fond de sa torpeur étaient des mots. Les mots de la liberté.

Dégoûté, Severus Snape accéléra le pas. Il finit par arriver devant une cellule assez calme au fond d'un couloir. Malgré la porte ouverte personne n'en était encore sorti. Il entreprit de faire un pas à l'intérieur, prêt à parer toute attaque. Le Mangemort vit un corps chétif, couché sur un lit de camp et ne bougeant pas. Probablement mort. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour et s'en aller, quand le prisonnier se retourna. L'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre. Le prisonnier le fixait sans peur. Plutôt surpris de l'intrusion d'un grand homme en noir et au masque d'argent dans son cachot. Puis il porta son regard absent sur la porte ouverte. Cette dernière qui se dressait entre lui et le monde depuis trop longtemps était maintenant grand ouverte. L'ombre de l'homme en noir lui cachait une faible lumière. Lequel s'avançait soudain plus profondément dans la pièce, vers lui. Snape était choqué de voir le corps squelettique et le regard éteint empreint de folie de Stan Rocade, le tout caché sous une masse de longs cheveux foncés emmêlés. Il savait parfaitement que le conducteur du Magicobus n'était pas un des leurs. Accusé à tort par un Ministère gangrené par la peur, la crainte et les suspicions du Ministère.

« Regardez-moi, j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais dire. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici... »

Un bruit, derrière lui, le fit s'arrêter à temps. Dans le boucan de l'attaque, il était certain que personne à part Rocade n'avait entendu. Yaxley fit son apparition. Il s'avisa de la présence de son chef puis fixa le prisonnier.

« Mais qui voilà, notre petit collègue. Content de voir ses amis mangemorts venir le délivrer ? »

« Yaxley ! » gronda Snape. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un fidèle du Lord. »

« Il pourrait le payer. Mais j'ai une bonne meilleure idée. » rit Yaxley. « **Imperium** ! »

Snape souffla silencieusement. Yaxley était le spécialiste de ce sort, il adorait se sentir être le maitre de marionnettes entre ses doigts. Stan Rocade était un sorcier trop faible pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'il puisse y résister. Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cour centrale, seul endroit de la prison ouverte sur le ciel. La Marque des Ténèbres s'y affichait, énorme, menaçant, victorieuse. Snape reconnut Avery Jr, Jugson, McWair, Mulciber Sr, les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, Malfoy et tant d'autres, épuisés mais libres. Les Détraqueurs, désormais au service des Ténèbres, tournaient au-dessus d'eux tous, mais à distance respectable pour ne pas en ressentir les effets immédiats. Snape n'en mourrait pas moins d'envie de quitter au plus vite le lieu. Lucius lui lança un regard triomphant, fier et amical lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Snape s'autorisa un bref sourire derrière son masque. Le blond aurait la douloureuse surprise d'apprendre le sort de son fils. Devant eux, célébrant sa victoire sur Azkaban, Voldemort, arrivé après l'attaque, accueillit son Mangemort avec un visage rayonnant. Severus serait récompensé largement.

Puis le Lord sonna l'heure du départ. Il laissa quelques Mangemorts sous la direction de Rowle qui devenait par-là, nouvel administrateur d'Azkaban. Les anciens prisonniers seraient emmenés pour quelques temps au Manoir Malfoy pour y recevoir les soins à leur rétablissement complet. Leur maître avait besoin d'eux rapidement.

Severus Snape aperçut Stan Rocade suivre le mouvement, les gestes un peu saccadés et le regard toujours vide, mais sans le brin de folie. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban disparurent dans la nuit...

""

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'informèrent du retour des occupants de la maison. Draco se colla contre la porte, guettant le moindre bruit qui indiquerait leur venue au second étage. Même si personne à part Lupin qui se pensait obligé de lui faire la conversation et Potter ne venait le voir. Et après leur conversation de la veille au soir, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la venue du brun.

Mais tout de même, c'était un peu vexant, d'être là seul comme un pantin oublié. Il grimaça nerveusement à l'expression "pantin". Mieux ne valait mieux d'attarder sur ce point. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de réfréner ses larmes et maintenant qu'il y était arrivé, il comptait bien garder ses joues sèches.

Il ne voulait voir personne et pourtant en passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, l'idée de les brosser – ne parlons même pas de les laver – lui plaisait bien.

Cependant, le blond ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il décolla l'oreille de la porte et se coucha en travers du lit. Personne ne monterait lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Lupin lui avait ce matin glissé deux mots, ignorant son mutisme, sur les événements de la journée. Malfoy savait donc d'où ils revenaient tous. Même s'il ne pleurait pas la mort du vieux fou, même s'il n'éprouvait pas plus de remords dans l'événement en lui-même, il ne serait pas allé se faire la conversation non plus…

""

Elle l'avait encore perdu ! Ou plutôt non, il s'était encore échappé. La jeune femme ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière, les coinça nerveusement derrière les oreilles. Ce geste mécanique chez elle n'intervenait que dans un cas : lorsqu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Evènement qui lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût ses dernières temps. Son petit s'enfuyait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Trop heureux de découvrir le monde par lui-même.

« Ah ! T'es là. Viens avec maman. » s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Rassurée, elle secoua la tête, laissant sa chevelure retrouvée sa liberté habituelle.

""

Le regard encore collé de la nuit, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au lit voisin. Vide. Il n'était pas habituel qu'elle soit la dernière debout entres elles, mais les heures cumulés de lecture acharnées se faisaient sentir. Depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaud, Hermione n'était sortie que deux fois à la lumière du jour : une fois pour rassurer ses parents qui suivaient les informations sorcières par la lecture dubitative mais assidue de la Gazette, la seconde fois étant... mieux valait ne pas y repenser.

Elle traversa le couloir à l'aveugle pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Semi-consciente, sa seule pensée fut que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Personne. Parfait. L'eau froide projetée sur le visage la fit frissonner mais elle ne la réveillait complètement chaque jour au passage sur sa peau que sa lotion naturelle à la lavande. Rituel abandonné avec rage durant l'année. Elle ne supportait plus de voir ce mot. Puis la rage et la déception avaient disparu. La lotion avait retrouvé son rôle de doux réveil matin et son visage sentait à nouveau pour quelques heures la fleur de lavande. Elle en avait été la première étonnée lorsque Ron lui en avait fait la remarque. Elle attrapa d'une main la serviette et se sécha grossièrement. La perspective des descendre se servir une tasse de thé brûlant avec des pancakes au chocolat lui tira un soupir d'extase. Mais avant, elle devait retourner dans sa chambre se vêtir de sa robe de chambre. Sa petite chemise de nuit bleue était certes très correcte mais aller petit-déjeuner ainsi et se retrouver face à Maugrey ou Doge lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Retraversant à l'inverse le couloir, elle souffla d'agacement. La vieille Black n'accordait-elle donc pas de valeur à la quiétude du matin ? Dans la chambre, elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour attraper une pince et attacher sans recherche d'esthétisme ses boucles brunes. En bas, la mère de Sirius continuait apparemment de rugir. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. La voix lui était trop familière pour être celle de la furie au portrait. Et Walburga Black avait un répertoire assez limité ; après son stock de "Sang-de-Bourbe", "traître à son sang", "honte de la famille" ou "bande de dégénérés", les mots lui manquaient. Non, jamais la noble Walburga Black n'aurait prononcé les mots qu'elle saisissait présentement. Hermione referma d'une main rapide sa robe de chambre et se précipita pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Les marches d'escaliers furent descendues quatre par quatre, elle manqua de s'écrouler plusieurs fois, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Devant la porte du salon, elle faillit rentrer dans Tonks, rouge pivoine d'embarras. Lupin se trouvait déjà dans la pièce avec Molly qui pleurait dans un coin. Le loup-garou semblait tiraillé entre ne pas s'immiscer dans le drame qui se jouait ou intervenir. Alors il se contentait d'empêcher Molly d'intervenir. Pourtant rien que la rousse n'aurait pu dire n'aurait probablement été écouté. Pas avec la force des hurlements de Ginny.

« C'est ma faute... » murmura misérablement la jeune Auror.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta même pas. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce, spectatrice effarée de la dispute qui se déroulait. Elle s'avisa de la présence de Ron près de la cheminée, les yeux ronds, la serviette encore accrochée autour du cou. Son ami avait dû être dérangé dans son petit-déjeuner.

« ... tu es un connard sans cœur ! »

Le terme choqua Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Ginny parler en ce terme d'Harry, et surement pas en la présence du brun. Elle la savait vraiment amoureuse et Harry était une sorte de rêve pour elle. Le brun se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux, probablement aussi dérangé par l'insulte que par les spectateurs. Hermione songea bien à se retirer de la pièce, à ne pas assister à ce qui était une dispute de couple, un moment intime, mais elle ne le put pas. La curiosité malsaine était la plus forte. Ginny avait les yeux rouges de colère, le visage hideux, se tordant en d'affreuses grimaces de rage. Harry paraissait vouloir garder son calme, sans y arriver parfaitement si elle en jugeait par l'état de crispation qui était le sien.

« Ginny calme toi. » tenta-t-il vainement.

La rousse s'approcha encore plus menaçante et malgré tout son courage de Gryffondor, il recula.

« Tu as amené ce type ici ! Et le pire ? Tu voudrais qu'il s'amende ! Tu penses qu'il peut nous aider ! » hurla-t-elle écœurée. « Je refuse la moindre aide de ce Mangemort ! »

Elle avait craché le dernier mot avec le plus de dégoût possible. Et ce sentiment était apparemment le même qu'elle ressentait pour son petit-ami à cet instant.

Voilà 5 jours que l'enterrement avait eu lieu, 3 que Ginny avait quitté Poudlard – les BUSES étant définitivement remises à plus tard – pour intégrer le Square Grimmaud avec son frère, son petit ami et Hermione. Elles partageaient d'ailleurs comme de coutume leur chambre. Cependant, il avait été convenu que la présence de Malfoy dans la maison ne lui serait pas révélée de suite, leur second étage lui avait été interdit par les membres de l'Ordre sans lui mentionner la raison, ce qui avait valu une première dispute entre elle et ses parents, Harry ayant jugé bon de ne pas intervenir. Mais le secret n'avait pas tenu si l'on présumait de la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de la brunette, puisqu'il était impossible de douter que Draco Malfoy, le prisonnier-invité de Potter, en était le sujet déclencheur.

« Ginny, tais-toi s'il te plait ! » s'agaça Harry. « De toute façon, c'est l'Ordre qui a donné son accord ! Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce sujet ! »

« L'Ordre ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Son visage avait viré au rouge pourpre. Hermione s'inquiétait réellement si la jeune fille s'arrêtait de respirer.

« Maman ! Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Ginny... » sanglota Molly.

« Et toi Ron ! » reprit la rousse sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa mère. « Tu ne me vas pas me faire croire que tu es enthousiasme avec cette idée de la fouine, le pauvre garçon qui a tellement souffert ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » se défendit Harry.

Elle l'ignora ostensiblement et continua de fixer son frère, mal à l'aise et rouge de confusion. Il tripotait sans relâche le vieux tissu râpé de l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

« Tu es avec lui ? » explosa-t-elle, les larmes lui coulant. « Et Charlie ! Et Fred, George ? »

« Pas plus que cela... Mais si Harry pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, je le suis. »

« Vous êtes tous fous ! Ce type a permis l'entrée des Mangemorts ! »

La voix de Ginny poussa dans les aigus. L'hystérie n'était plus très loin. Hermione nota que les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il n'y avait plus longtemps à attendre avant que celui-ci ne craque. Mais Ginny reprit si fort qu'elle n'osa plus avancer, surtout queson amie avait enfin remarqué sa présence et s'adressait directement à elle.

« Hermione, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Toi non, tu ne peux pas cautionner cela ! »

« Je fais confiance à Harry. » s'entendit répondre automatiquement la brune.

Le regard de la rousse passa du rouge sang au noir charbon.

« Malfoy ! Le sale con de Mangemort à son papa qui a fait rentrer Greyback dans une école ! Je ne peux pas admettre cela ! Et Ron t'es vraiment un lâche si tu l'admets ! »

Harry se remémora le visage et surtout la voix pitoyable de Malfoy lorsque Dumbledore lui avait fait le même genre de remarque. Draco ne souhaitait pas cela et ne s'en réjouissait pas comme tout bon monstre fidèle de Voldemort. Harry perçut le visage livide de son meilleur ami face à l'accusation de sa sœur. Il ne le supporta pas.

Hermione qui l'observait sans arrêt, comprit qu'il avait craqué, le point de rupture consommé. Lupin paraissait lui aussi sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir au moindre débordement de magie.

« Tu ne parles pas ainsi à Ron ! Ton frère a le courage de comprendre qu'il existe des intérêts plus hauts que ceux de notre petite personne. Ron laisse de côté certaines rancunes si cela nous permet de gagner une guerre ! » cria-t-il haussant véritablement la voix pour la première fois. « Je pensais que la fille avec qui je sors comprendrais au moins cela ! Crois-tu que Malfoy est mon ami ! Non, c'est un con ! Un con qui refuse de me parler depuis 5 jours ! Un con qui m'a presque jeté de sa chambre la dernière fois qu'il a daigné me parler comme s'il était le maitre des lieux ! Un con que je m'efforce d'aller voir tous les jours, matin, après-midi et soir pour renouer un certain dialogue. Un petit con qui en pleurait comme un gosse de devoir tuer Albus Dumbledore, un gosse qui avait peur pour sa vie ! Alors oui, ce petit con, j'essaie d'en sortir au moins une chose de bien ! Je le déteste, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je me détesterai encore plus si... »

Harry ne put jamais finir sa phrase, bégayant les derniers mots, essoufflé de sa tirade alors qu'une demie heure auparavant, il était encore en train de dormir. Il fixa sa petite amie d'un air de défi.

« Des bons sentiments ! » railla-t-elle, reprenant l'expression de défi à son compte. « Mais ce type a permis l'entrée de celui qui a failli tuer Bill ! Si Fleur était là... »

Personne n'osa la corriger en lui apprenant que la future femme de Bill faisait maintenant partie de l'Ordre. Même si après tout, l'Ordre n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire concernant le Serpentard.

« Maintenant cela va être simple, soit nous livrons Malfoy à la justice qui statuera sur son sort et s'il a vraiment été manipulé, les juges en tiendront compte, soit c'est moi qui ne peux pas rester avec un type qui me prend pas en compte mes sentiments ! Et ne parles pas de l'Ordre ! Je te parle juste de toi et moi ! Sans tout le reste. »

Elle se tut et son visage semblait perdre un peu de ses couleurs extrêmes. Sa voix avait été plus posée. Harry la fixa longuement, ses expressions trahissant une énorme peine. Puis l'émeraude de son regard se stabilisa, sa décision serait chuchota un « Désolé », puis quitta la pièce promptement mais d'un pas assuré et régulier. Ginny en resta coite, ses lèvres tremblèrent, ignora sa mère qui se précipitait vers elle et s'enfuit à son tour du salon. Lupin récupéra une Tonks aux cheveux noirs qui ne cessait de répéter au combien, elle était confuse. Hermione comprit que la métamorphomage avait trop parlé avec Lupin et Molly en entrant dans la cuisine, apercevant seulement Ron et pas Ginny. Harry qui se trouvait déjà dans le salon à cemoment-là n'avait pu que subir l'entrée furibonde de sa petite amie dans la pièce. Ou de son ex-petite amie, rectifia mentalement Hermione. Car il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur la finalité de la dispute. Ginny lui avait fait du chantage, Harry avait choisi. Et le choix n'étonnait pas vraiment Hermione. Harry aurait choisi n'importe qui plutôt que de céder sous la pression.

Elle se laissa choir dans le canapé. La journée commençait vraiment parfaitement... Harry enfermé dans sa chambre ou chez Malfoy a tenté de le faire parler. Ginny on en sait où avec sa mère sur ses traces. Lupin consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait Tonks d'avoir provoqué malencontreusement la séparation du couple phare des dernières semaines et Ron complètement défait sur la moquette en face d'elle.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ouais... »

« Fâché contre Harry ? »

« Même pas. Cela en est même effrayant, je pensais que celui qui ferait autant de mal à ma sœur payerai, mais depuis les événements d'Azkaban... »

Hermione hocha la tête de compréhension. Le lendemain de la cérémonie d'adieu, le monde sorcier s'était réveillé sur l'horriblenouvelle de la prise de la prison par Voldemort et surtout du ralliement des Détraqueurs. Pour l'Ordre ce n'était pas une surprise, ces créatures étaient celles du diables, mais le choc de vérifier par les faits – s'il en fallait encore un après l'assassinat de Dumbledore – que la Guerre avait réellement commencé les maintenait tous sous pression. Hermione remerciait Merlin qu'Arthur Weasley et les jumeaux soient déjà partis au travail.

« Tu le pensais ? » demanda soudain Ron, les traits épuisés.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu fais confiance à Harry, sans réellement te poser de questions. »

« Je ne le savais pas avant de m'entendre dire cela. » sourit-elle. « Mais oui, je fais confiance à Harry. Pas toi ? »

« Oh si ! Il le faut sinon je serais déjà aller casser la gueule à la fouine. C'est juste que certains jours c'est plus dur que d'autres. » conclut-il tristement.

Hermione contempla son ami avec bienveillance. Ron mettait énormément de côté en ce moment, il prenait sur lui de façon admirable. Alors, c'est avec sincérité qu'il le rassura.

« Personne ne t'en veux d'être humain Ron, et surtout pas Harry. »

Harry, lui, craqua lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la huitième marche. Les larmes sortirent d'un seul coup. Sans prévenir, sans même qu'il eut sentit picoter ses yeux. Il se hâta de grimper le reste de l'escalier noir. Passa sans même s'attarder sur le palier du premier, puis fit volte-face entre le premier et le second étage, il redescendit, se précipita dans sa chambre pour y attraper un mouchoir et se tamponna les yeux. La porte de la chambre des filles claqua. Sûrement Ginny. Au moins, il ne la croiserait pas. Les pleurs cessèrent face à son volonté de ne plus être faible, il passa encore devant le miroir pour s'assurer que ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et satisfait ressortit de sa chambre pour reprendre son chemin vers le second.

Il désenchanta la porte, annula le sort de silence et entra. Malfoy allongé sur le dos sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, surpris par l'intrusion – habituellement le brun s'annonçait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se tint sur son coude gauche, les yeux gris suivant le moindre mouvement de Potter. Celui-ci lui lança un regard rapide pour s'assurer qu'un danger ne viendrait pas de sa part, puis invoqua un douillet fauteuil bleu nuit et s'y installa les jambes remontées contre le torse, entourées de ses bras, la tête lascivement jetée contre le dossier.

Que Potter en ait assez des chaises en bois inconfortables comme pas possibles n'était pas une surprise, mais le visage las qu'il arborait au contraire l'intriguait. Depuis une semaine que le blond refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche, Potter ne se départait pas de son apparente bonne humeur écœurante de Gryffondor optimiste. Alors le voir là défait, les yeux creux... Draco aurait presque envie de parler. Il se redressa complètement, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Potter ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais parla. « Ne dit rien ! » ordonna-t-il.

Là, ce n'était plus une simple envie de parler qui prit Malfoy, mais une véritable curiosité dévorante indigne de lui. Dire à quelqu'un qui refusait de parler de ne rien dire était bien du Potter dans le texte. Ce type était un crétin. Le blond reporta ses yeux interrogateurs sur son ennemi. Non pas un crétin. C'était lui manquer de respect et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il accordait à Potter, c'était qu'il était sûrement digne de son respect. Qu'il était digne de lui, d'être son égal. Et cela était la raison de son silence...

Entendre que Potter était présent ce soir-là sur la Tour d'Astronomie lui avait été insupportable. Savoir que Dumbledore connaissait sa mission durant presque toute l'année scolaire, savoir que Potter connaissait l'existence du Serment Inviolable, tout cela lui donnait une immense impression de gâchis. Non seulement il n'avait pas été aussi discret que souhaité – encore un échec à son actif – mais en plus l'aide proposée par Dumbledore le soir de l'attaque lui paraissait alors si dérisoire. Ne pouvait-il pas lui dire ça avant ! Avant que sa tante ne débarque avec les autres. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, avant l'armoire à disparaître. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Aurait-il accepté ? Probablement pas. La vie de sa mère et la sienne étaient en jeu ; et s'il y avait bien un truc avec lequel Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas jouer, c'était bien sa sécurité. Mais peut-être que Dumbledore aurait eu une vraie solution à son problème ? Quel problème d'ailleurs ? Il était fait pour prendre la place de son père, sa succession. Il en était honoré. Malfoy souffla et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit. Qui penserait ça vraiment ? Tous les autres. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas lire en lui, dépassé son masque travaillé de parfait petit héritier Malfoy. En résumé, lui seul savait profondément qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers le fauteuil. Potter y était toujours immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vraiment étrange de penser que Potter et lui partageait le même silence, sans chercher à se tuer ou se faire mal verbalement. Des jours auparavant, il avait hurlé sur Potter, lui criant de sortir, proche d'un état hystérique fortement détestable ; mais il n'avait pas cessé d'écouter ce que lui disait le brun. Le Balafré ne le prenait pas pour un assassin. Il aurait dû en être mortifié et pourtant cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Le Balafré voulait l'aider et quémander son aide et cela le lui refroidissait immédiatement. Pourquoi Potter lui proposait-il cela maintenant ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Draco haïssait cette impression constante depuis des mois d'être une marionnette reliée à des fils invisibles. Il n'était pas question de changer de marionnettiste. Tout le monde se foutait bien de lui. Il repensa à leur duel dans les toilettes, où là il avait désespérément besoin d'aide mais avait été trop fier pour l'admettre. Il avait préféré l'attaque plutôt que de se rabaisser face à Potter.

Se rabaisser face à Potter, tel était là le nœud du problème. La source de son mutisme. Malfoy n'arrivait pas à encaisser que le brun lui avoue avoir tout vu, lui parle de ses doutes, de ses hésitations, de sa faiblesse... C'était trop dur. Violé dans sa fierté. Si le monde pouvait bien penser que Malfoy Jr était un faible, grand bien leur fasse. Même son Maître pouvait le penser à présent. Il avait failli. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Sauf pour Potter...

_Oui, Malfoy, à ce moment-là, tu tremblais de peur..._

Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Potter l'ai vu si faible et misérable. Pas Potter, le seul qu'il plaçait au même niveau que lui parmi tous ses abrutis de l'école. Le seul qui avait droit au respect d'un Malfoy. Son ennemi. Son double lumineux. Il ne pouvait supporter que le Gryffondor l'ait vu sans réaction, sans sa superbe. C'était viscéral. Il s'en sentait diminué.

Et maintenant Harry Potter se tenait près de lui, sans parler, sans chercher à le faire parler surtout, sans lui lancer ses regards exaspérés de Golden Boy. La situation était surréaliste. L'atmosphère sereine. Draco aurait presque pu se rendormir sans craindre une attaque de Potter et le plus effrayant il savait que Potter pouvait en faire de même.

N'y tenant plus et voulant faire stopper ce moment bien trop agréable, il prit la parole sans se relever.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry sursauta de stupéfaction. La voix de Malfoy. Des jours qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Et il se surprit à penser qu'elle lui avait manqué. Autant que durant l'année écoulée. Malfoy ne l'insultait plus. Ne le regardait plus. Cela en avait été déraisonnablement douloureux. Pourtant ce matin, il s'était réfugié pour cette même raison dans la chambre du blond. Là au moins personne ne viendrait le chercher. Là au moins personne n'essaierait de lui parler. Raté... pourquoi sa vie était-elle un tel échec, pensa-t-il amusé malgré tout.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Assis sans me harceler ? »

« Parce que je pensais que toi au moins, tu ne parlerais pas. »

Draco eut un sourire énorme, qu'heureusement sa position cachait au brun.

« Je croyais que tu me tannais pour le contraire. »

« Pas ce matin, Malfoy... » fit Potter, la voix cassé et incompréhensiblement lasse.

Le blond n'y tint plus et se releva complètement, appuyé sur le coude, l'autre bras posé sur son flanc, les yeux gris étonnamment limpides fixés sur Harry.

« Où est passé Potter le Héros, Potter toujours souriant malgré les attaques ? »

Harry dénoua ses jambes en une grimace de douleur, les crampes étaient là depuis longtemps, il défroissa son pantalon consciencieusement comme pour retarder l'échéance.

« Tu dois me confondre avec un autre. »

Son ton était on ne peut plus sérieux. Draco comprit que ce n'était pas une ultime provocation.

« Je dois combattre depuis toujours. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un temps où combattre pour survivre n'a pas été mon quotidien. »

« Et là, je dois verser une larme... » ne put s'empêcher Malfoy.

« Là, c'est le moment où tu dois fermer ta gueule ! » ordonna Harry, une aura de colère émanant de lui.

Mais le Serpentard n'y prit même pas garde. Potter réagissait. Comme avant. Ils s'insultaient. Ils se détestaient ! Sans aucune pression extérieure. Sans Voldemort derrière chacun de ses pas.

« Pas de bol, t'avais l'air d'avoir envie que je parle jusqu'à hier. »

« Mauvais timing donc... T'es vraiment décidé de me faire chier. »

Le ton sec ne cachait plus rien de l'amusement qui prenait le pas sur la colère.

« Pour ton plaisir Potter ! »

« Et le tien Malfoy ! » répliqua Harry, s'étant levé et s'approchait du lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent longuement avant que la bouche de Malfoy ne s'étire en un long et fin sourire. Le blond repoussa le brun du bout des doigts et le contourna. Il avait noté que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée par Potter à son entrée, mais s'enfuir était trop aléatoire. Il ne savait où il se trouvait dans la maison et combien de membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient présents.

« Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur pour que tu n'es pas même pas envie de me parler Potter ? Le monde s'effondre-t-il ? »

« Pas plus qu'avant. »

« Alors ? »

Harry se rassit, cette fois sur une des chaises. Il croisa les bras, finalement satisfait de l'évolution de la situation.

« Curieux Malfoy ? »

« Sur toi ? Sûrement pas. »

« Par le monde ? Tu es trop égoïste pour cela. » le fit délectablement patienter Harry.

« Tu vas répondre oui ou non ? »

Harry éclata de rire, tout le poids dans la poitrine disparu. « Tu es assez unique la fouine ! »

« Potter ! » menaça le blond cessant immédiatement d'être amusé.

Le Survivant leva une main en signe de paix. « Ok, j'arrête blondinet. » Il se reprit voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis prêt à exploser.

« C'est mon monde qui s'effondre. » lâcha-t-il.

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis se tut un long moment. Enfin soupirant de contrariété, il demanda à Potter de préciser plus clairement ses phrases mystères.

« Tu n'as pas entendu le cirque de ce matin ? »

« Potter, le dernier sort de silence a été effectué par Maugrey. Et malgré son aspect aussi agréable qu'un troll, ce type est bien plus capable que toi de formuler un sort de silence résistant. »

« Tu sous-entends que je suis incapable de poser un sort de silence correct sur ta chambre ? »

« Et 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Malfoy se mordit immédiatement la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Une ombre noir passa dans les yeux de Potter. Ce fut cette ombre qui finit de convaincre Draco que Potter n'était pas un simple Gryffondor.

« Disons que tes sorts ont tendance à s'estomper fortement avec le temps. Je vous entends si vous hurlez, j'arrive à distinguer certains éclats de voix, certaines personnes. »

« Tu n'as donc rien entendu ? » vérifia-t-il.

« Et sinon pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ta vie ? »

Ok, Harry traduisit en "Oui". Malfoy ne pouvait-il donc pas parler comme tout le monde ? Ou cela lui écorchait juste la bouche de dire "Oui" une fois dans sa vie à Harry Potter ?

« Je suis destiné à tuer un Mage Noir qui veut ma perte depuis que je suis né. Et d'un point de vue plus récent, je viens de quitter ma petite amie. Tu ne l'as vraiment pas entendu hurler ? » s'enquit-il soudain intrigué.

« Non. »

« Waouh, vachement puissants les sorts de Fol'Œil. » marmonna le Sauveur n'écoutant même pas la réaction du blond.

« ... avec la Weaslette ! Et ses frères ne t'ont pas encore détruit ! Oh, mais c'est pour cela que t'es venu te protéger ici. Supériorité Malfoy oblige. »

« En réalité, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a quitté, enfin elle m'a laissé un choix, je ne l'ai pas choisi elle, c'est tout. »

Draco eut un rire franc. « Et bah, déjà que d'habitude cette idée m'horrifie, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être toi Potter. Le bazar que tu as dû mettre. Et c'était quoi ce merveilleux choix qui t'as fait renoncer à l'amour roux de ta vie ? »

Harry baissa la tête et Draco nota que son geôlier avait de bien curieux moyens d'assurer sa sécurité ou de veiller au maintien de son prisonnier dans sa cellule. Draco se trouva entre la porte et Potter assis, et même s'il n'avait pas une grande expérience en tant que gardien de prison, le blond était assurément certain que la situation inverse aurait été plus logique.

Ce répit dû aux pensées du prisonnier laissa à penser au brun qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre à cette embarrassante question.

« Alors ? Ce choix ? » insista le Serpentard.

Et dire qu'Harry y avait cru...

« Il y a des choix dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux taire pour préserver ce qui doit être préservé. »

Le blond lui lança un regard sarcastique. « Et voilà que tu te mets à parler comme le vieux. » Draco se stoppa, conscient qu'encore il ferait mieux d'éviter de parler trop vite, s'il ne voulait pas voir revenir l'ombre noir dans l'émeraude.

« Oublies. » rajouta-t-il immédiatement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Faudra bien en parler un jour. »

« Sûrement pas avec moi ! »

« Justement avec toi... » répondit Harry, relevant les yeux. « C'est à toi que je demande de nous aider. De plus être juste le type qui a... »

« Attends ! Tu plaisantes Potter ! » s'étrangla Malfoy. « Je ne peux pas bien avoir entendu ! »

« Euh... si. »

Dire que Draco était estomaqué était un doux euphémisme. Aider Potter ! Il n'avait pas compris cela. Quand Potter lui avait avoué avoir été là le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il lui avait parlé d'aide, Draco avait compris que Saint Potter des Gryffondors voulait reprendre la suite du vieux fou. Une sorte d'abri. Une protection de Voldemort. Quelque chose de parfait pour l'être faible qu'ils pensaient tous avoir cerné. Mais non, Potter lui demandait de l'aide. Que Malfoy aide Potter. Merlin, que cette phrase avait un son ridicule.

« C'est aussi ridicule que la couleur de cheveux de Weasley ! »

Harry haussa les yeux, mais ne marqua aucune colère. Entendre Malfoy les insulter lui et ses amis le renvoyait à une certaine normalité. Il réprima un rire nerveux, en pensant qu'il devait vraiment être masochiste.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Malfoy ne put cacher l'éclair de déception qui assombrit le gris durant une seconde. Parler avec Potter était un peu compliqué, mais au moins cela l'occupait. Il irait presque jusqu'à dire que converser avec Potter était son activité préférée... mais après tout ce n'était pas comme si son emploi du temps débordait d'autres possibilités des derniers temps...

« Tu n'attends même pas ma réponse Potter. » jeta le blond. « Des paroles en l'air comme souvent avec des Gryffondors impulsifs. »

Harry sourit, Draco dans son dos, face à cette tentative maladroite de questionnements, l'air de rien.

« Je te laisse réfléchir. Et surtout il faudra qu'on en parle plus sérieusement. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée et se stoppa. Derrière lui, il entendit la respiration du blond se couper.

« Dit Malfoy, tu n'as pas encore eu ton petit déjeuner. »

Et il enchaîna sans attendre une réponse. « Je vais te le monter, mais avant t'aimerais pas faire un tour à la salle de bain ? »

« Tu voudrais pas dire que je sens mauvais Potter ! » gronda le Serpentard offusqué.

« Juste que si tu veux passer un moment dans une salle de bains, c'est maintenant. Non ? Vraiment pas ? »

Draco fut en moins de deux secondes à côté de lui et lui lança d'un air impatient. « On y va Potter. »

Harry éclata de rire et le blond ne songea même à s'en froisser. Il allait prendre une douche ! Ce petit bonus dans sa journée sentait l'odeur d'un cadeau de Noël inattendu. Cadeau… Ce mot éveilla quelque chose en lui.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

« T'es un rendez-vous Malfoy ? » ironisa Harry. « 5 juin ».

« Non pour rien… » répondit-il lentement.

Harry haussa les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain du second, bien moins moderne et rénovée que celle du premier que les habitants du Manoir utilisaient. Draco, la mine sombre, se tourna vers lui. « Merci Potter de m'avoir si gentiment accompagné, mais maintenant on se dit à plus tard. »

« Et te laisser seul, tu rêves Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ! »

Draco perdit définitivement sa bonne humeur. « Attend c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne vas pas aller dans la douche avec moi aussi pendant que t'y es ! Lupin m'a déjà surveillé plusieurs fois et jamais le loup-garou n'a joué les pervers. Potter... tu... tu me ferais presque peur ! D'où germe des idées pareilles dans ce qui te sert de cerveau ! »

Harry devait bien avouer que rester dans un coin de la salle de bains pendant le lavage de Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac, mais pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance. N'y avait-il pas dans la pièce quelques objets utilisables en arme ? Malfoy avait été du genre coopératif – si l'on omettait son foutu mutisme – pour un homme enfermé contre son gré, même si Harry commençait à se dire que le petit confort de la chambre mauve et le fait d'être loin de Voldemort devait y être pour quelque chose et que le blond ne trouvait pas sa détention si abominable que cela.

Le brun ne laissa pas son attention se perdre, il raffermit sa prise en main de sa baguette, attentif au moindre geste du blond. Harry était perdu. C'était une chose de jouer le sûr de lui dans la chambre, mais d'ici Malfoy avait accès à toute la maison, il pouvait mémoriser chaque recoin de la maison qu'il voyait. Assurément il avait déjà repéré l'escalier principal. Comment Lupin faisait-il ? Après tout, son ancien professeur avait plus de force que lui pour empêcher Malfoy de fuir. Harry se serait pris la tête dans les mains. Quelle idée idiote avait-il eu là de lui proposer pareil casse-tête.

« Appelle Lupin, si tu ne me crois pas. » proposa intelligemment Draco.

« Euh. »

L'idée était séduisante, mais il se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça, au milieu du couloir avec Malfoy en joue de baguette. Alors comment appeler Lupin sans se rendre encore plus grotesque ? Remettre Malfoy dans sa chambre pour descendre questionner Remus ? Non, il ne se remettrait pas du rire du blond. L'appeler en criant depuis là ? Une solution qui aurait eu son charme si quelque part sa nouvellement ex-petite amie ne ruminait pas dans un coin. Lui rappeler sa présence, et surtout auprès de Draco Malfoy n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle... Kreattur ? Hors de question, moins cet elfe verrait un descendant Black, mieux tout le monde se porterait. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir son elfe en adoration devant Malfoy.

« Envoie-lui un Patronus, si joli comme tu sais les faire, Potter. » souffla Draco agacé qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester là, debout, avec la vue désagréable d'un Potter en réflexion.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Si je fais ça, il va paniquer et rappliquer en 4ème vitesse. »

« C'est un peu mon but Potter ! »

Le cerf argenté fut lancé sans réplique de la part du brun. Après tout, plus tôt il sortirait de cette situation...


End file.
